Finding Bella
by CiaraR
Summary: Bella has been kidnapped. Can Edward find her before it is too late? Will Bella be the same girl as she was before? This is a sequel to 'The Invisible Girl' so you might want to give that a look see first! If you are team Jacob you might want to give this one a miss!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was gonna wait till next week to start posting chapters for my new story, but since I've been writing like a typewriter on crack I have more chapters done than I thought I would. So here you go guys, chapter one is up.**

**This story is a continuation of 'The Invisible Girl' so if you haven't read that one yet I suggest you give it a look if you want this story to make any sense.**

**This story is rated M from the start for themes of abuse and violence…and lemons. So those of you who are a little faint of heart…be warned.**

**BPOV**

**Cold. So cold, I can't** stop shivering. And my head is throbbing. Where am I? I'm so confused, the last thing I remember is walking near the woods, and then….oh god. It all comes back to me in a rush, Rosalie's terrified face, a sudden sharp pain in my head, and those eyes. Red eyes. The single most petrifying thing I have ever seen.

My body is still shuddering and I don't know if it's from the cold or the fear, probably both. I am afraid to open my eyes, I'm scared of what I will see because I know that I am most certainly not at home.

I stay as still as a statue the only noise my breathing and a rhythmic dripping sound nearby. Eventually I work up the nerve to open my eyes, it's quite dark in here, I look at the small window and I can see it's bright outside but the window is covered by some kind of dark plastic coating or something, it doesn't allow much light into the room.

Looking about I can see that I am in a bathroom, and it is filthy. When I try to sit up I notice for the first time that my wrists are tied together and I am chained to a radiator. I can't help my small cry of alarm. Immediately I stop myself, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that I am awake.

I know I have realised this too late when I hear someone unlock the bathroom door. I automatically curl myself into a small ball and hide my face. I feel a whimper trying to escape my throat but I somehow manage to push it down.

"Look at me" a harsh male voice commands.

I can't, I am too afraid to move. I feel a sharp kick to my leg making me cry out in pain. God that hurt.

"I said look at me" the voice repeats.

Slowly I lift my head and I am once again confronted by those sinister red eyes. I bite my tongue to keep myself silent. This must be James, I can see he has the dirty blonde hair that the wolves mentioned.

"That's better, this will go much more smoothly for you if you cooperate."

"Wh…what am I doing h…here?" my voice is tiny. But the fact that I speak seems to infuriate him, he comes towards me quickly, too fast for me to react, and grabs my hair roughly. This time I can't help my whimper "Don't speak unless I give you permission. Do you understand?" he spits.

James has such a hard grip on my hair that I can't even nod, but I don't dare speak to tell him I understand. He takes my silence as confirmation and lets me go.

"I am going to keep you here with us, it will be payback for the ones who dared to hunt us" I don't think I have ever seen anyone so livid.

Crap, they must have realised Edward and his family were following them, maybe the wolves too. I wonder if Edward knows I'm gone yet. Surely he will be looking for me.

"Don't think that you are going to be found here either." What the hell, can he read my mind too? "I am an excellent tracker, the best there is" he goes on arrogantly "and nobody will ever find Victoria if she doesn't want to be found" he smirks. "Those foolish wolves thought they were so clever when they 'discovered' Victoria. Idiots. She was the decoy I needed so I could investigate why they were after us in the first place. I followed their scent back to Forks but I could find no reason for their unprovoked attack on us. We had been about to come to Forks to hunt when the wolves intercepted us, killing Laurent."

Oh, so he doesn't know the whole story, about Alice's vision of him killing me. He was just curious as to why he was being hunted and decided to return the favour. But he was coming to Forks anyway, to hunt, maybe that is when Alice saw him kill me. Maybe the wolves saved my life, not that it matters now.

"When I found the vampires home I was surprised to see that your scent was all around it. It was especially intertwined with one of the male vampires. What are you anyway? Some kind of a pet?"

I know better than to answer his rhetorical questions now, I don't want any further retaliation.

"So anyway, I decided to take you as payback for their hunting me. I realise they may not take a whole lot of notice when you are gone. How much could a _human_ possibly mean to them anyway? They can always get another pet.

"All the same, I am going to make a few recordings of our time together and send it to them." James points over his shoulder with his thumb and for the first time I notice a little blinking red light. A camcorder. What the hell? I am horrified and I am sure it shows on my face because James starts to laugh. It is an awful, menacing sound. My stomach turns uncomfortably and I feel like I may vomit. This can't be good. What is he going to do to me?

Suddenly James looks all business. "Okay, I'm not going to rush this. Torture can be prolonged for days if done properly."

His voice sounds so matter of fact he could be discussing the weather. My head starts to spin. Torture? He is going to torture me. I can feel all the blood drain from my face and I think I may faint. James notices this.

"Hey" he slaps me across the face, hard, making me yelp "no passing out, it will be no fun if you are unconscious."

I want to beg, plead with him to stop, I can't help myself "Please, please don't do thi…" I don't even get the sentence finished before he grabs me by the throat, stopping me from breathing, strangling me.

"Not. Another. Word."

Oh God, it feels like he is crushing my throat, just as I really start to panic he drops me and I slump back into the radiator. I cough repeatedly as I try to catch my breath, my throat hurts so much now I don't think I could speak even if I tried.

"I will tell you when you can beg, that time is not now." his eyes flash before he suddenly regains his calm and is all business again. "Right, we'll start slowly. I don't want you to die on me just yet, where would the fun be in that?"

James turns to make sure the camera is placed properly before he begins. Then he turns and starts to assess me slowly, I think he is trying to decide where to being. My fear hits fever pitch and I look around me frantically, even though I know there's no use_. Please help me_ I think to myself _Edward please save me. _But I know it's no use, nobody is coming. I know there is going to be pain, lots of pain and I can only hope that James will take pity on me and kill me quickly.

James towers over me as I sit strapped to the radiator. My legs are curled underneath me. I stare at the floor as I shake with fear. He kneels down in front of me and takes my bound hands into his. Before I even have a chance to brace myself he takes my little finger and wrenches it backwards, I hear the snap and the pain quickly follows. I scream out in agony and this time James doesn't try to quieten me, he obviously wants Edward to be a witness to my pain.

James slowly trails his hands along my arms and down along my body, making me feel sick. "I really don't know what they see in you Bella, that's your name isn't it? Bella. I heard the blonde vampire call you that before I took you."

His words slowly register, oh no, Rosalie, is she alright?

"It means _beautiful_" he sneers "your parents must have been blind." I couldn't care less what he thinks about my looks.

James hands come to rest on my legs, he grabs my ankles, which are tucked underneath me, and yanks my legs forward. What is he going to do? I hold my breath as he starts to tighten his hand around one of my ankles, crushing it slowly. I scream yet again, begging him to stop "please don't, please, I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt me anymore" I am openly sobbing now and tears are flowing down my face.

James lips curl into a sneer "silly girl" he jeers "what could I possibly want from you? Even for a human, you are exceptionally weak." He leans in closer to me to emphasize his point, whispering "the only thing I expect you to do, is die, slowly and painfully." He leans back quickly and I wonder if my scent may be bothering him. He seems to shake himself off "but not until I'm finished with you, when I'm done Edward will know better than to mess with me again."

I can hardly think through the pain, my breathing coming fast and shallow. I wish he would just kill me now but I am too afraid to say it in case he hurts me anymore. He can sense that I am about to pass out from the pain.

He saunters over to the camcorder and switches it off "I think we've had enough fun for now. I'll be back later to see you again" he turns and smiles at me. "Bella, you look so tired, I think you need a nap."

With that said James grabs my face and slams my head against the radiator, sending me into a welcomed oblivion.

**EPOV**

"**What?" I scream into** the phone "When did this happen?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry. If I had any idea…"

I have no time for Rosalie's remorse, we need to find Bella as quickly as possible. We are close to capturing Victoria. It is a good thing that she knows nothing about Alice's ability, because Alice has seen exactly where she will be hiding in thirty minutes. We have devised a trap for her but right now she is the least of my worries.

Rosalie has just rung to say James kidnapped Bella. I am frantic, I can barely think straight as I try to figure out the best course of action. Has he hurt her? Maybe he has already killed her.

No. I can't think like that, I have to remain positive if I am to be able to function. I owe it to Bella not to fall apart when she needs me.

The rest of my family, having heard my conversation have stopped dead. Their thoughts full of anguish and fear for Bella's life.

_It cannot be_ Carlisle is incredulous at this turn of events.

_Oh dear lord we need to go back, perhaps w_e _are not to late_ Esme frets.

Alice blames herself _Why didn't I see this? It's all my fault_.

Jasper is trying in vain to calm everyone down, but fails because his own emotions are in too much turmoil over Bella.

While Emmett, who is usually so jolly and sees the fun in most situations, is absolutely furious that someone would harm his little 'sister' "Edward, we have to go back, we need to find this guy and end him. If he has hurt one hair on Bella's head I swear I'll…" Emmett can't find words strong enough to convey what he plans on doing to James but if his mental images are anything to go by, it won't be pretty.

All the while I can hear Rosalie dry sobbing on the other end of the phone, apologising repeatedly. I know I cannot blame Rosalie for this, we all assumed that James and the female would be together. I cannot fathom why he went to our home. The only explanation I can think of is maybe James is a tracker, that would make him almost impossible to catch and his ability would alert him to the fact that he was being followed. Why didn't I consider this before, I am so _stupid_. And now Bella is going to pay the price. No, I cannot allow this to happen.

Mere seconds have passed while I contemplate what to do. If we are to have any hope of finding Bella alive we must act immediately.

We decide that the wolves should continue on to ambush the female, they already know where she is so this shouldn't be a problem. Meanwhile we are heading towards home, maybe I can pick up his scent and follow it, even though Rosalie has said it disappeared once she reached the river. She was following him but he was much too fast for her and she eventually lost him.

While I run I am aware of an aching in my chest. I know that if I lose Bella I will want to die too. There is no way I can go on without her. I think of ways that I could end my life and the only one that makes any sense is if I go to provoke the Volturi. That will work, it helps me somewhat to know that if Bella _is_ dead I won't be far behind her.

_No Edward, we _will_ find her. You have to remain positive_ Alice is dismayed by the visions she is seeing of me going to the Volturi and asking them to kill me. I don't respond, I have made up my mind.

**We have been running** for a while when abruptly Alice stops dead, causing us all to halt. We don't have time for this "Alice wha…" I am silenced by Alice's vision.

She sees Bella in a dark room and she is crying…for me. The ache in my chest throbs painfully.

Then Alice sees her crying in pain as James is hurting her. I'm not sure I can take much more of this.

Just then Alice sees a vision of Bella, she is lifeless. Seeing my Bella pale and broken, drained by James, brings me to my knees on the forest floor. "No" I choke.

Everyone is questioning Alice about what she saw but the voices are a blur around me. He's going to kill her, we will be too late. We don't even know where she is. Oh Bella, please forgive my stupidity, I should never have left you there alone.

Bella must surely hate me now.

I am brought back yet again by Alice "Edward focus" she snaps at me "we have two days before he…" she can't say the word "we _will _find her. Don't you see? My visions are back, since we have parted company with the wolves I can finally _see_ again."

This gives me a small amount of hope, enough to pull myself from the ground and keep moving forward. "Okay" I breathe "we will keep looking, we will find her before it's too late." I try to convince myself.

**BPOV**

**I'm not sure how much** longer I can hang on. I am in so much pain. I have been here for such a long time, a couple of days maybe. I keep falling in and out of consciousness so I'm not sure how long it's been exactly. I think I may have a concussion.

James has come in every few hours to torment me in ever more sick and twisted ways. Last time he came in with a lit cigarette. I didn't think vampires would smoke. No sooner had the thought entered my mind when he turned on the camcorder and stubbed the cigarette out on my bare thigh.

I screamed and screamed. James had removed my clothes earlier and laughed when I panicked. "Don't worry" he had smirked "I won't be doing _that_" I felt a brief second of relief before he continued "well, not yet anyway. Maybe later, when I'm done playing with you. But it'll have to be our little secret" he had whispered conspiratorially "Victoria gets so jealous" he rolled his eyes. In that moment he reminded me of Mike Newton.

I couldn't help in then. I leaned over and vomited. He made a disgusted sound and cleaned up the vomit with my discarded clothes and threw them in the trash. I was now sitting on the freezing floor in nothing but my underwear. The burn hurt so bad but he just laughed sadistically "should I put out the fire Bella?"

I had no time to contemplate what he had said before he turned the shower onto me, it was freezing. I couldn't catch my breath as my body went into shock. He left me there, wet and shivering in that icy bathroom.

I couldn't help my despair. Edward wasn't coming, he won't find me here. Alice can't see the future while the wolves are involved. Did he even look for me? Or did he assume James killed me straight away? I hope he isn't looking for James if he thinks I'm dead. There would be no point in them fighting if I'm already gone.

It won't be long now.

Every inch of my body hurts, I have a few broken bones, I can feel them. I can hardly see my skin for bruising. I think there is something wrong with my stomach too as I keep feeling the urge to vomit. But I'm hungry at the same time, it doesn't make sense. And I just feel so weak, so tired.

I _need_ this to be over.

I can't stop my tears from falling. I'm never going to see Edward again. I want to tell him how much I love him, I want to hold him while he wraps his strong arms around me, making me feel so safe and cherished. But I know I'll never feel him or see him again. I don't even try to stop the anguished sob that escapes my throat. I no longer care what happens to me. The sooner James finishes me, the better.

Just as I have this thought the door opens, I don't need to look up, I know it is James. I can smell him, he has a very distinct aroma, just like all vampires. James' odour isn't unpleasant but it has nothing on Edwards' mouth-watering scent.

"Just do it" I mutter feebly as he flicks on the camcorder yet again "I don't care anymore."

It surprises me when instead of hurting me he unhooks my chains from the radiator. He pulls me up by my still bound hands, but I am much too weak to stand on my own. He laughs as I crumple into a pathetic heap on the floor, I cry out painfully.

Then he sighs "I'm getting bored with you now, Victoria should have been here yesterday. I'm going to have to go look for her and I can't exactly bring you with me, so…"

This is it, he is going to kill me now.

"Well at least I can have one last bit of fun with you before I go."

I panic, I know what he means. "No, you can't please. Just kill me, please I'm begging you."

"Oh you'll beg alright, by the time I'm done with you." He grins.

I know it's pointless but I can't help myself, I try to scramble away from him. He laughs at my pathetic attempt to crawl away. Then he grabs my leg and yanks me back towards him. I fall awkwardly to the ground, hitting my head hard, causing my vision blur and the room to spin.

My world starts to go dark as he looms over me on the ground, he no longer seems to notice if I am conscious or not, he has this sickening hungry look on his face. Just as I feel his disgusting hands rip at my underwear I feel myself begin to float into welcomed unconsciousness.

My final thought going through my mind _Edward I love you._

**A/N So there you have it, chapter one is complete. I know this chapter is pretty intense, I hope it wasn't too graphic for you. **

**For all of those who choose to follow my story, thank you, and please review. I love to see your feedback so let me know what you think…don't be shy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks guys for the fab reviews for chapter one, they really are appreciated x**

**EPOV**

"**Alice are you absolutely** positive?" I am afraid to believe the vision I am seeing in Alice's mind. We have been hunting James for almost two days now and Alice has finally seen where James is hiding Bella.

In her vision James has Bella tied up in an abandoned house, he is looking down at her and she is unconscious. Her body is covered in horrible bruises and other marks, needing to be able to think straight I have to push these images to the back of my mind. Not an easy thing to do but I console myself with the fact that James will pay for what he has done to my Bella, soon.

James is so confident that he has evaded us that he isn't even trying to hide his whereabouts. Thank god he knows nothing of our abilities. The only thing now is, are we going to make it in time to save Bella? Alice said it is touch and go, she is very badly injured.

"Yes, of course, Edward" Alice is starting to lose her temper with me as I keep hounding her for information. "Come on they are close, we need to get there Edward, now."

I register the panic in Alice's thoughts just before I see a vision that would all but kill me if I was human.

In the vision James is hovering over Bella on the floor, she is almost naked. Her eyes glaze over as she loses consciousness. What he does next to Bella causes a roar to erupt from me, I am so furious everything in my vision turns red. I am beyond speech. The only thing I can do is run as fast as I can.

"What, what happened?" Esme panics as we race to save Bella.

Jasper tries in vain to calm me down but I am beyond his formidable abilities right now. The effort he uses starts to drain him mentally and he has to stop.

Alice hesitantly tells everyone what she has seen, causing a chorus of hissing and growling. Rosalie has the strongest reaction "Edward we need to get to her now, please, we can't let this happen" she screams frantically. Of course Rosalie has first-hand experience of this type of situation and the memories that are flying through her brain cause me to visibly flinch.

**As I am the fastest of** **my** family I reach our destination first. I don't even hesitate. I smash down the front door and I am up the stairs and in the bathroom before James even has a chance to react. I caught Bella's scent the instant I entered the house and knew exactly where she was.

The scene that greets me is horrific. It is the same as Alice's vision, but is a hundred times worse to see in the flesh. I am beyond relieved to hear her heartbeat, al be it slow and unsteady.

I reach down and tear James from Bella. Thanking God that I made it in time to save Bella from him before he did irreparable damage to her. Emmett is right behind me and pulls a growling James from me and brings him outside the room, his thoughts murderous. I faintly register the noise of James being ripped apart, he starts to scream in protest but is quickly silenced when Jasper tears his head from his body.

When I see Bella's battered body, I fall to my knees. "Oh baby, no!" I pull her towards me, begging her to be alright "Please Bella, please please wake up."

I press my face into her hair, crying tearless broken sobs, begging Bella all the while to wake up. She doesn't move, she just lays, unmoving in my arms. Am I too late? Has James done too much damage for her to recover? "Carlisle please, help her. I…I think she's dying" I can hear the sheer panic in my own words.

Carlisle is instantly at my side, he takes a few seconds to check her over. "Edward we need to get her home, I need to check her over properly there. I don't have the correct equipment with me. I am worried about her head injuries" Carlisle frowns as he says this.

"Head injuries?" I choke "Oh God, no."

I take off my coat to wrap around Bella and carefully carry her from the house. Alice has stolen a car for me to take her home in. once I am inside and Alice turns on the heat we are off. Bella is so cold, I worry that my body temperature is making her worse but I cannot make myself let go of her as Alice tears along the roads.

Everyone but Alice and I ran home so they are already at the house before we arrive and have a room set up for Carlisle to examine Bella. I pace the room as Carlisle does a more thorough examination of Bella's injures. She still hasn't stirred since I found her.

Finally Carlisle is finished, I don't know what to expect as he was hiding his thoughts from me the whole time. I can't breathe as he starts to inform me of her condition.

"Well Edward the good news is she will be ok, eventually. I have run some blood tests just in case and they will take a while to develop, but I expect those to be fine." He runs his hands through his hair before he continues. "She does have multiple injuries however, painful injuries" I wince at the thought "she has a broken finger, and although her ankle is not broken it has been damaged and will be painful to stand on for a few days. Also, she has a nasty burn on her thigh."

"Is that it?" I ask hopefully.

"Not quite son, she has a concussion caused by a small fracture in her skull. She will be ok but she will have a hell of a headache when she wakes up."

"How long will it be before she is awake?" I go and sit on the chair beside Bella's bed. I take up her hand and lightly stroke her bruised skin.

"That is the difficult part, she has suffered so much trauma, both mentally and physically, I'm afraid her body may have shut down. It could take a number of hours, perhaps days for her to regain consciousness."

Days? I'm not sure I can retain my sanity for that amount of time if she doesn't wake up.

Carlisle clears his throat before continuing "the physical injuries Bella has suffered will heal in time Edward, but the mental scarring is something else entirely. She will need you now more than ever to be there for her. In all likelihood Bella may not be herself again for a long time. But I believe Bella is strong enough to fight through this, with your help." Carlisle lays his hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

I nod "I'll be here Carlisle, I won't leave her side for a moment." I vow.

**Everyone comes and** **goes** throughout the day to sit with us for a while as Bella remains unconscious. To stop myself from drowning in despair I constantly remind myself of Carlisle's prognosis. She will be fine, she will be fine I repeat in my head over and over again. And as for the rest, well, I know my Bella can overcome anything. She is strong enough to get past this and put it behind her.

When night falls I climb onto the bed beside Bella, I am reluctant to really touch her as I don't want to aggravate her injuries. I hum softly to her as I stroke her hair. As dawn approaches she stirs for the first time.

My heart leaps, is she waking up? She shifts again and moans in her sleep. I try as best I can to comfort her by speaking softly in her ear "Bella love, its ok, your safe now. I've got you." I kiss her forehead.

Bella stirs for the next half hour, moaning and whimpering in her sleep, each distressful sound piercing my chest painfully.

Then at long last she opens her beautiful brown eyes slowly and looks directly at me.

**BPOV**

**Pain. That is all I can register.** Why can I still feel so much pain? Surely death can't be this uncomfortable, if it is I want my money back!

Slowly I become aware that I am in a warm soft bed. I am no longer on that freezing cold floor. I try to move but it hurts.

I am suddenly aware that someone is whispering in my ear but I can't make out the words. Oh no. _He_ whispered in my ear, just as he was about to…I want to scream, to run away but my traitorous body refuses to move. All I can manage are little jerking movement which cause me so much pain.

Eventually I coax my eyes open. Everything is a hazy blur. I blink to clear my vision and the first thing I become aware of is that I am not alone in the bed, but I can't make out his face. I start to panic, my breathing falters. Oh god its James, what is he going to do to me this time, has he already…crap now I feel sick again. I fight the urge to vomit.

He reaches up to touch me and I can't stop myself. I scream and try to get away from him. He catches me just before I fall off the bed, my body screaming in protest at my movements.

"No no no no, please please don't, please" I beg hoarsely, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"Bella love, it's me. Stop please, you'll hurt yourself" an anguished voice near to me pleads.

Edward? Is it really him, or has my mind conjured him up to torture me further. I cautiously open my eyes again and look in the direction of Edward's agonised voice. Then I see him, Edward, I sob with relief. "Edward is it really you?" I choke.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me. It's alright, your home, your safe now." Edward reaches out to me slowly and pulls me gently back to the middle of the bed again. But even this small movement causes me to yelp in pain.

"Forgive me love, I didn't mean to hurt you. You need to keep still."

I am vaguely aware of a pinching sensation in my arm when I move, "oh great" I mutter when I look down at my arm.

Edward strokes my face softly, but he looks worried "What? Where does it hurt?"

I lift up my arm in answer to show him the IV "I hate needles" I mutter.

"I'm sorry Bella, it was necessary, you are quite dehydrated." Edward, at my request, goes on to explain my other injuries. Frankly I am surprised it wasn't much worse. He hesitates when he mentions how he found me.

I look away from him, mortified that he saw me like that. He must have been disgusted. The movement causes me to wince.

"Please stop moving Bella, I can't bear to see you in any more pain." His voice sounds like he is in enough pain for both of us.

"Did…did he, when you found me h…had James already…" I can't even say the words as my eyes fill with tears.

"No he didn't Bella, I got to you before he had a chance to" Edward stops abruptly and looks so furious.

"I'm sorry Edward" I whisper brokenly.

"You! What have you got to be sorry about? James kidnapped you after _I_ left you alone. I promised to always protect you Bella, but I let you down." I know he is angry with himself, but it's not his fault.

"Edward please, you weren't to know. None of us were, don't blame yourself" I plead.

Edward's face is still shadowed with anger and hatred so I decide to change the subject. "I need a human minute." I'm dying to pee.

"Are you sure you can move?" he frets.

"Yes, well, I'll need your help" Edward carefully lifts me from the bed and carries me to the bathroom. I am too weak to even stand so he has to help me in the bathroom. How embarrassing. When I've washed my hands he picks me up and catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I gasp.

I am wearing a sleeveless nightdress that barely covers me down to my thighs, this must be one of Alice's purchases. But what I can see of myself is covered in a hideous pattern of marks and bruises. And I am in bad need of a shower. My hair is completely tangled and matted to my head. I look away, horrified "I look disgusting" I exclaim.

Edward quickly makes his way back to the bed "nonsense, your beautiful." I snort as Edward rearranges me on the bed before lying next to me. I notice for the first time that we are not in our own room. "Where are we?" I wonder.

"This is a spare room next to Carlisle's office, we put you in here when Carlisle needed to examine you."

The trip to the bathroom has really worn me out, my head is throbbing. I yawn, wincing yet again. "Sleep love you are tired." Edward soothes me.

I can help the instant, irrational panic that rises in my chest. I look at Edward, wide-eyed with fear. What if something happens to me when I sleep? What if he comes back for me? My body begins to shake in fear.

Seeing this Edward moves closer to me "Don't be afraid baby, I'll be right here while you sleep" I close my eyes as he kisses my forehead softly "I won't leave your side for a second." Edward's gentle voice calms me, allowing my heart rate to slow. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again."

Mollified by Edwards reassurances of my safety I fall into a much needed deep sleep. All the while feeling Edward close to me, protecting me. Making me feel safe.

**EPOV**

**Bella's strength and resilience** amaze me. After my earlier discussion with Carlisle I thought she would be an absolute inconsolable mess.

When she woke up at first and was so terrified I thought that this would be the case. She was so frightened until she realised where she was. Then she calmed right down. I know this is only the beginning of a long road to recovery, but it is a positive start.

We have yet to go into the details of how we discovered and rescued Bella, I didn't even tell her James is no more. I worry that she may have some kind of delayed reaction as her recovery progresses. But we will just have to take it one day at a time with this.

I am beyond relieved that Bella allowed me to comfort her. I was so afraid she would reject me after what she has been through. I still blame myself but Bella obviously doesn't and the selfish part of me is rejoicing in that fact. The simple fact of the matter is I have to be with Bella. I literally don't know how I survived before I met her.

Bella is my everything.

The room brightens as the morning wears on but Bella remains asleep. My family, who gave us our privacy when Bella woke up, once again begin to trickle into the room.

Esme is the first to enter, peeping her head around the door "Edward honey, do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not Esme" I motion for her to enter with my chin.

Esme comes over to the bed and reaches down to brush a stray strand of hair that has fallen across Bella's cheek "the poor dear" she murmurs "I wonder if she is hungry at all" Esme frets, causing me to smile. Esme, the eternal mom, worried that one of her 'kids' may be hungry. She is the same way with us if we haven't fed for a while.

"She will be fine for now Esme dear" Carlisle reassures her as he enters the room behind her. "The drip I gave her will give her all the nutrients she needs for now. Carlisle checks Bella over quickly to make sure all is well with her.

"I am impressed by how Bella is handling the situation Edward. She is one tough little cookie." We all smile at Carlisle's obvious affection for Bella.

Alice is the next one into the room, closely followed by the rest of my siblings. Alice assures us that Bella will be awake by noon. Esme is delighted and plans to make Bella something special to eat. Emmett is unusually sombre as he watches Bella sleeping.

"What's wrong Emmett?" I ask.

"It's just…are you sure she's going to be alright, I mean, look at her. She's so tiny and he hurt her so much" Emmett clenches his fist as he recalls himself and Jasper tearing James to shreds. He regrets his rashness now and wishes he took his time and made James truly suffer.

"She'll be fine Emmett" Rosalie soothes him, rubbing her hand up and down his arm "you heard Carlisle, she has no…permanent injuries." Rosalie's face darkens and I know without reading her thoughts that she is thinking of her own painful past. She is so grateful that Bella hasn't suffered the same fate as herself that she has completely forgotten that she decided not to like Bella. I for one am not going to point it out.

Emmett, seeing the shift in her mood and guessing at its cause, wraps Rosalie in a tight embrace whispering words of love and adoration in her ear while she buries her face in his broad chest. It's not often we see this soft side of Rosalie. Part of the reason she behaves the way she does is because she has demons of her own.

We stay talking quietly for another while until it comes close to the time Alice said Bella would wake up again. Then they all leave so as not to startle Bella. They want to give her some peace and quiet while she recovers, not wanting to overwhelm her when she is still feeling so weak. They decide to take turns visiting her this afternoon.

I chuckle as I hear Alice and Emmett bickering as to who is going to come see Bella first while they make their way downstairs.

**BPOV **

**This time when I awake** I at least know where I am. I open my eyes to see Edward staring straight back at me adoringly. I am still in a lot of pain but it's not as bad as before, there must be a painkiller in the IV.

"Hello love, how are you feeling" Edward brushes his fingers down my cheek softly.

"I'm okay" my voice still sounds hoarse and my throat is dry and scratchy, realising this Edward reaches over to the bedside table and hands me a cool glass of water, he helps bring it to my lips and I sip it gratefully. The cool water feels so good in my parched throat.

"Thank you" I don't know why but I'm feeling quite emotional. I'm trying to hide it though, I don't want to be a constant blubbering mess.

Putting down the glass Edward turns back to me "Sweetheart how are you really? You can trust me, don't ever be afraid to tell me how you are feeling." His eyes are pleading as they assess my face, Edward can read me like an open book.

"I…I don't know Edward I just feel so…so sad" my voice breaks on the last word as the tears begin to flow.

Edward wraps his arms around me so gently it doesn't even hurt "Oh baby, its okay to cry." Edward stays silent for a few minutes while I sob. "Are you in a lot of pain?" he finally asks when my crying eases.

"Not really" I sniffle. My head is tucked under Edwards chin and he is rubbing my back soothingly "I'm s…sorry."

"Bella please stop apologising, I don't think I can take it. You have every right to be upset or angry, or whatever other feelings you may be experiencing right now. Don't hold any of it back" Edward pulls back to look me in the eye "I love you Bella, don't ever be afraid to show you true feelings in front of me."

"Sorry" I whisper again without thinking making Edward smile.

I have been having another feeling since I woke up "Well I am feeling really hungry right now."

Edward smiles "Good because I think Esme is downstairs cooking everything in the kitchen." He gives me a quick kiss on the nose as we hear a knock on the door.

"Come on in" Edward says without taking his eyes off me.

Esme pops her head in "Bella honey, I heard you say you were hungry, is there anything in particular you would like to eat."

I contemplate for a second before I answer "Eggs please."

**A/ N Wow I've got my first hater (previous story) Woohoo go me! I have to say it took longer than I thought it would. Really REALLY wish they would log in so I could defend my story, but oh well ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A lot happens in this chapter guys, I hope you enjoy it.**

**BPOV **

**I manage, with Edwards'** help to sit up in bed while he feeds me scrambled eggs. Mmm they taste so good. I am leaning against a soft tower of pillows while Edward sits cross legged on the bed beside me.

"This is yummy, Esme is one hell of a cook" I say with my mouth full. She has made enough for two people but I still manage to eat it all. I guess it has been a while since I ate.

"It's good to see you eat, you have gotten much too thin." Edward always worries about me.

"That's only because I was sick even before…all of this happened" I finish quietly.

"I know love, but it's ok, you're home now and I plan on fattening you up" he grins.

"Not too fat I hope" I can't help my answering smirk.

"You could be as big as a house and you would still be the most beautiful girl in the world" Edward gushes making me snort and roll my eyes.

When I finish my food Edward pulls out a book and begins reading it to me quietly, the sound of his soft melodious voice almost making me doze off again. Man, what is with all this sleeping? Carlisle told me I would need lots of rest while I recover, but this is bordering on ridiculous.

Just as I am about to nod off I feel a sharp twisting in my tummy. Edward, seeing the sudden pain on my face, immediately starts to lose it. Dropping the book he calls for Carlisle then he hovers over me "Bella where does it hurt?" he asks frantically.

I say the only word I can manage at the moment "sick." Edward picks me up swiftly but carefully and runs to the bathroom depositing me gently on the floor beside the toilet, just in time for me to expel all of the food from my stomach. Edward holds back my hair while I heave continuously. Once I've finished my whole body slumps with fatigue. My numerous injuries are burning with pain and I whimper.

"It's okay love, I've got you" Edward carries me back to the bed and gives me some water to rinse my mouth. "Are you ok?" he asks worriedly with something near panic in his eyes. I move to reassure him "I'm alright" I say weakly "I think I just ate too much." He looks unconvinced and turns to look at Carlisle who unnoticed by me, is also in the room. How embarrassing.

"Carlisle is this normal?" Edward asks.

"Hmm not really, there is no physical reason for Bella to vomit like this" he frowns. Great that's really going to calm Edward down.

"How are you feeling now Bella, any lingering stomach pain?" Carlisle assesses me while he comes to check me over.

"No, I feel fine now, I hurt all over but my tummy feels fine" what does this mean?

"Do you mind if I feel your abdomen Bella, I just want to make sure I didn't miss anything internal?" I nod and lift my nightdress and he starts to feel around my tummy. I look down and can't hide a little "oh" of surprise.

"What? What's wrong" Edward is in full freak out mode. I take his hand to calm him.

"Nothing really it's just…my tummy is usually flat." Edward follows my gaze and his eyes widen when he notices that my normally flat stomach now looks a little swollen.

"What does this mean Carlisle? Does she have internal bleeding, or could it be something else?" I squeeze Edward's hand as he asks frantic questions of Carlisle. His eyes dart to mine and I hate the terror I see there. I start to chew on my lip nervously.

"I'm really not sure Edward, I'm going to have to do more tests" Carlisle looks at me and I can tell he at least has a theory of what might be wrong.

"You're blocking me Carlisle, you know what's wrong. Tell me" Edward demands.

Ignoring Edward Carlisle continues to question me "have you been sick like this before Bella?"

I have to think "Um yes, a few times" I answer honestly while Edward runs a hand through his hair.

Carlisle looks between Edward and me, Edward freezes just before Carlisle asks "When was your last menstrual cycle Bella?"

Oh. My. God.

I calculate quickly in my head before answering "Four weeks, I think. Carlisle you don't think, I mean, I couldn't really be…could I?" I know I'm not making a whole lot of sense but Carlisle knows exactly what I am asking.

"You certainly have all the signs Bella" he shakes his head "the blood tests I took should be ready by now, I'm going to check on them. I'll be back soon." Carlisle shoots a worried look at Edward before exiting the room.

I look at Edward. He isn't moving, he is kneeling beside me still as a statue, my hand still in his. "Edward?" I ask hesitantly "are you okay?" Nothing.

"Edward please, what is going on here?" I'm so confused, can vampires even have babies? "Is this even possible?" I squeeze his hand gently which seems to snap him out of his stupor.

He looks at me "No, I didn't think it was possible" his face is the picture of shock.

"Maybe…maybe Carlisle is mistaken" I say, but in that moment I know I don't want him to be wrong. I don't tell Edward this, I don't want him to lose it entirely.

"Maybe" he whispers.

We say no more for a few minutes and Edwards silence is beginning to frighten me. Would it really be the worst thing in the world if I _was_ pregnant? We love each other and want to be with each other, I know I'm a bit young, but still.

Maybe Edward doesn't want to be a father. Before I have a chance to contemplate this Carlisle comes back into the room. I can't read his expression and Edward seems to be beyond the ability to read his mind. Carlisle takes a deep breath.

"I have checked the blood test results, twice, and it seems as though Bella you are in fact pregnant."

The room is silent as I contemplate what Carlisle has just said. Pregnant. Me. I am going to have a baby. Not sure of the correct reaction, I promptly burst into tears.

This seems to snap Edward out of it because he slowly comes over to me and wraps his arms around me. "Love I'm so sorry, if I had any idea, don't worry we can fix this. Right Carlisle?"

"What do you mean, fix this?" I really don't like the sound of that.

"Carlisle can take it out, it's okay Bella, we won't let it hurt you"

"What?" I whisper "Why would you…I don't want you to kill our baby Edward. I _want _him."

"But then why are you crying?" Edwards brow furrows in confusion.

"Because I'm happy" I sniffle and smile a little.

"But…but we don't know what it is, it could hurt you Bella…its half vampire" I can tell he is panicking and I try my best to reassure him.

"He's half human too you know, and I'm sure Carlisle will look after me while I'm pregnant" I turn to Carlisle who has remained quiet throughout our discussion "isn't that right Carlisle?"

"Bella" he sounds hesitant "I don't know if I can…I've never seen anything like this before. It could be very dangerous for you."

Edwards head snaps up "Dangerous? That's it then. You can't do this Bella, I won't allow it."

I flinch at his words "you can't kill him Edward, I love him" I say as tears start to cascade down my face again. He wants to kill our baby. I know he is only worried about me but I would never forgive him if he did this to our baby.

I pull away from him and wrap my arms around my stomach protectively "I won't let you" I try to sound stern but my voice is shaking. How can I stop them, they are so much stronger than me. I register the look of shock on Edwards face just as the door bursts open and in marches of all people…Rosalie "Edward you _cannot_ murder an innocent baby." Edward flinches visibly at the word murder. Rosalie is not as gentle with her words as I am.

Edward quickly gathers himself. "This is none of your business Rosalie" he spits.

"I want her here" I blurt out suddenly. I need someone on my side and it seems that Rosalie is it. Edward looks at me and I can tell he is terrified. "It'll be okay Edward, you'll see."

Edward looks unconvinced, he sits back on the bed with his head in his hands and mutters "what have I done."

It breaks my heart to see him like this, he is only worried for my safety. I lift my hand to caress his cheek "please Edward, I need you with me on this."

He looks pained and I can see the conflict in his eyes before he kisses my palm and whispers "I'm sorry Bella but I just can't."

I drop my hand and feel my face crumple. What does that mean? Does he not want me anymore? Tears flow down my face once again while Rosalie shouts at Edward "Edward you idiot! You're not supposed to upset her in her condition, if you can't support her in this then you should just leave."

No! He can't leave me. Not again, he said he would never leave me again, for _any_ reason. I whip my head round painfully to look at him, pleading with him silently to understand. But he just looks so sad, then he does the worst thing imaginable. Without another word he gets up off the bed and walks out the door without looking back. Just like the last time.

Nobody else in the room says a word when I explode into hysterics. No one knows what to say, I think they are just as shocked by Edwards actions as I am. I can't believe he just walked out on me…because I'm pregnant. Granted it's not your average pregnancy, but still.

It still hurts to move but I no longer care, the pain in my broken heart is so much worse than any physical pain I could ever endure. I get under the covers and sob openly, not caring who else is in the room with me.

**EPOV**

**Pregnant? I didn't even** think it was possible for vampires to have children, I have never heard of it. I can't believe Bella wants to go through with this at the risk of her own life. I had to leave the room for a few minutes to gather my thoughts. I make my way outside to sit on a rock beside the river.

I have to make her see sense, I can't lose her like this.

"Edward" Alice asks quietly from behind me, I didn't even hear her coming. That's a first. "You have to back in to her Edward."

"I will, I just need a little while to figure out what I'm going to do" I can hear Bella crying from here and it is killing me.

"Jasper says she thinks you're leaving her, he can tell by her feelings of abandonment and despair"

"How can she think that Alice, I told her I would never leave her?"

Alice huffs "Jeez Edward, look at the facts. Your girlfriend, who has self-esteem issues at the best of times, told you she was pregnant and you walked out, after telling her you didn't want the baby!" Alice is getting angrier with me by the second.

An angry Alice is a scary Alice. "Well when you put it like that" I frown.

"Did you even consider what this would do to her already fragile state of mind, not to mention the physical pain she is in? You know Edward, for someone so intelligent, you can be really dumb sometimes."

"I just don't want to hurt her anymore Alice" I whisper.

"You _are _hurting her you fool" Alice shouts "Answer me this, do you want to be with Bella?"

Now I am angry "What kind of a question is that Alice?"

"Answer it"

"Of course I do, I told her that I would always be with her, no matter what."

"Then prove it, go back in there and beg on your knees for her forgiveness" Alice points back towards the house as she berates me.

"But she's in danger Alice, I can't let her be hurt again, because of me"

"You will have to find a solution to this together Edward, you can't run every time things get rough. You have to stay with her and stop making her feel this way or she is eventually going to believe that you don't want her." Alice has calmed down now and actually sounds sympathetic.

"Your right, I know your right. God I'm such a crap boyfriend."

"Nah, you're just new to all of this, your still learning the ropes. And I'll be here to kick you back in the ring whenever you fall out." I roll my eyes as Alice grins.

As we head back in I ask Alice if she can see anything in the future about the baby. "Bella is a bit fuzzy and I can't see the baby at all" she frowns "but I do see myself and Jasper talking to someone in the amazon soon, and there is something…different about him. I'll keep working on it."

"Thanks Alice" We are now outside Bella's bedroom door and everyone except Esme is standing in the hall. I bow my head in shame when I pick up on a few of their thoughts.

_Not cool dude, not cool _Emmettis rightfully pissed with me for making Bella cry.

_Edward son, you'll have to deal with the situation better than you have been, for Bella's sake. She can't be under this much stress while she is still recovering and pregnant at the same time _Carlisle doesn't usually lecture me but I know I deserve it, I nod to show him I was listening.

Jasper, as usual is sympathetic, probably because he knows the feelings behind my reactions. He knows how much I'm hurting over this _We'll figure something out Edward, you'll see, just hang in there._

I can't even repeat the words Rosalie is mentally firing at me, let's just say she is pretty annoyed with me right now.

When I enter the room I see Esme sitting beside Bella on the bed trying to comfort her. Bella is huddled underneath her blanket and the whole thing is shaking with the strength of her sobbing. Esme looks up while still rubbing Bella's back through the blanket and I see that if it were possible for her to cry she would be in floods of tears right now.

_Oh Edward, you have to do something, I'm afraid she is going to do herself damage crying like this._

I motion silently for Esme to leave us alone and she quickly leaves the room. I sigh as I sit on the bedside Esme just vacated. "H…he doesn't want me anymore Esme, wh…what am I g…going to do"

Great, now I feel even worse. "Bella"

She freezes. I pull the blanket from her over her head to reveal her tear streaked puffy red face. She sniffs "what are you doing here?"

"Love, did you really think I would leave you?" even I can hear the sadness in my voice.

Her brow furrows in confusion and I want to smooth out the lines on her forehead with my fingers "But…but you said you couldn't do this, you don't want our baby" her lip quivers as she says this.

"It's not that I wouldn't want a baby with you Bella, of course I would. Nothing would make me happier than giving you whatever you wanted" I take a deep breath and she cringes waiting to hear what I will say next, she knows there's a 'but' coming "but _this_ baby might hurt you Bella, it might even kill you"

"It won't Edward, I can feel it, everything will be okay" she tries to reassure me.

I want to scream and shout and ask her how everything can possibly ever be okay again, what if I lose her? What if this 'baby' is a monster? But I can't cause her any more anguish, I have done enough damage. "We'll see, we will research this and see if we can find anything on vampire/human hybrid babies" as I say this I hear everyone outside the door spring to action, off to find out whatever they can to help.

"So…so we are okay then?" she asks hesitantly, effectively breaking my heart because she sounds so unsure "you're not leaving me?" her chin wobbles and I can't hold back, I climb onto the bed and hold her close while being careful of her injuries.

"Of course I'm not sweetheart, please forgive me for the way I reacted, I suppose I just panicked there for a moment" my explanation sounds feeble to my ears but Bella accepts it no questions asked.

She burrows into my chest "Okay, just please don't run away again. You said you'd never leave me" she mumbles into my chest while gripping my shirt front.

"And I meant it Bella, it will be you and me, always."

There is silence for a few moments before Bella speaks "But it won't be always Edward, will it?" she says so low I almost miss it.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I am going to die eventually, and you're obviously not. Our baby probably won't die either, at least I hope he won't. So it will eventually just be the two of you…without me." she sounds as if she might cry again.

Ah, the thought of Bella dying sends sharp pains through my chest. Obviously I have thought a lot about this but I have never raised the subject with Bella because I thought she was reluctant to talk about it. "What are you saying here Bella?" I hold my breath.

"Just don't…don't let him forget me, when I'm gone okay?"

Oh god she is killing me. "Bella you will live for many years yet, of course it wouldn't forget you" I don't think I can talk about this anymore.

"You should find someone else too, when I'm gone, maybe someone who you want to be around forever." I can feel her tears soak into my shirt as she mumbles this.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Well maybe if you found another vampire or someone else…after me."

"Bella what are you saying? I could never be with anyone else. What has brought all this on?"

"You don't want me around forever" She whispers.

Good god what I wouldn't give for just a few minutes to be inside her head "Of course I would love it if you could stay with me forever Bella, but you are human."

"I…I don't have to be, but you have never told me you want me around for always with you" she doesn't look at me while she says this.

I tilt her chin up gently "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I think I am"

"You don't want this life Bella."

She nods disappointedly and looks back down "Okay."

I groan "Bella, it's not because I don't want to be with you for eternity" how do I explain this? "For us, every single day is a battle with our inner demons, we have to fight constantly against what we truly are just to have some semblance of a normal life."

"Do you not think I could do it?"

"I'm sure you could Bella, I'm just terrified you would hate me for it. Once the change is made there is no going back, and you could have an eternity to regret your decision."

"And what if I won't regret it?"

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

She nods her head "but only if you want me. Otherwise there's no point in forever."

"Of course I want you love" I can't believe she wants this "Are you absolutely positive Bella?"

"Yes but…" she hesitates.

"But what?"

"I want you to do it Edward, I want you to be the one to change me."

I feel my eyes widen with shock, and maybe even panic "No, I couldn't do that. I would kill you for sure, Carlisle could do it" wait, am I actually agreeing to this?

"So are you saying yes?" Ah she looks so hopeful, can I really deny her this? She never asks for anything from me. I wish she had asked for a car.

"Yes" I say slowly, not really believing I have agreed to this "I will speak to Carlisle about this and we'll see, but it can't be until after the…baby, is born ok?" She nods enthusiastically.

"Oh and one more thing" now she eyes me warily "If we are going to do this you have to promise me one thing."

Bella watches me warily "What?" she asks slowly making me grin.

"You have to promise to marry me, before you are changed" I hold my breath while I wait for her answer.

She beams at me, I have never seen her so happy. "Yes, of course I will marry you Edward. I love you" She says with yet more tears leaking from her eyes. I return her smile as I lean over to kiss her, whispering "I love you, too" before I gently press my lips to hers.

I hope she doesn't change her mind when it's too late.

**A/N I actually ended a chapter without a cliff-hanger, can you believe it? I decided to play nice for once and give everyone what they wanted. Hope this one lived up to all of your expectations as there was a lot of speculation about this particular plot line!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This pregnancy isn't going to go the exact same way as it did in Breaking Dawn, there will be a few differences. I didn't want to just do a direct copy of the way it is in the book…where would be the fun in that!**

**BPOV**

**He said yes. I can't** **believe it.** He is actually going to change me. Not fifteen minutes ago I thought he was done with me and now he's asked me to marry him. Could I possibly be any happier right now?

Once Edward pulls away from my lips I can't stop the smile from spreading across my face "I love you so much Edward" aw crap the tears are starting again "must be the pregnancy hormones" I mutter.

I see a flash of apprehension in his eyes before he quickly masks it. I know he is terrified about the baby, but I also know everything will be okay. I can't explain how I know, I can just feel it.

Edward rubs his fingers down my cheek adoringly "how are you feeling really, are you in any pain at all? Please don't be afraid to tell me if you are uncomfortable in any way."

I can't help the lingering wariness I feel about telling Edward I am feeling some pain. He seems to be trying his best to accept the baby and I don't want to do anything to hinder that. The pain I am feeling right now has nothing to do with the baby really, it's a soreness in my muscles and my head. I think all the crying hasn't exactly helped with my various injuries and I know that will make Edward feel even worse about himself. I don't answer straight away and he takes my silence as confirmation that I am in pain.

"Oh sweetheart, where does it hurt?" he starts to untangle himself from me, to let me go, but I grab onto him.

"Pease don't let go of me Edward, it's nothing really, just some soreness in my joints and muscles and a bit of a headache is all" I try to reassure him by downplaying my discomfort.

"That's _all_?" he asks incredulously "Love, you obviously need to rest, all of this commotion isn't good for you. Try and get some sleep." He kisses the top of my head.

On cue I yawn tiredly, making him smile as I have proven his point "Sleep love, we have plenty of time to talk once you have had your rest."

"Okay" I mumble sleepily, now that all of the commotion has died down I am feeling ridiculously tired. I snuggle into Edward again, as much as possible after he has wrapped me in a heavy blanket, and I quickly fall into a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

**While Bella sleeps peacefully** in my arms I allow all of my fears come to the surface. It absolutely kills me that she is in so much pain, and now with the 'baby' growing inside her, I am terrified for her safety. But this threat is not something I can protect her from. She wants this and I know there is nothing I can do to dissuade her from her decision. I know that to force her would be wrong as she would never forgive me, and I would lose her anyway. Then at least I know she would live.

The only thing stopping me from going through with this is Alice. She has shown me a disturbing vision in which I forced Bella to get rid of the baby. In it Bella is depressed beyond reason, she hates herself for not being strong enough to stop me, but she doesn't blame me at all. She blames herself entirely. I had to tell Alice to stop showing me the horrendous vision when she saw Bella taking her own life out of grief.

So now I have no option but to support Bella in her choice to go through with the pregnancy, even though it terrifies me. What will this baby be like? Will it be like an immortal child? How can we control it if this is the case? We would have to spend an eternity to hide it from the Volturi. There is no way they will condone an immortal child.

My one consolation is that this child is half human, half Bella. That cannot be a bad thing. I can only hope that the child inherits her goodness and her loving spirit. I don't want it to be like me.

**When Bella fell asleep** everyone came into the room to discuss our options. Jasper and Emmett decided that they would spend their time researching whatever they could to find any information on half human half vampire children. Esme is insistent on making Bella as comfortable as possible during her pregnancy and is currently rearranging the whole house to best suit Bella's needs.

Alice is sitting on the stairs giving herself a 'headache' scanning every aspect of the future, trying to see if we can find some way of making this safer for Bella. She is still getting images of herself in an Amazonian forest talking to various vampires there, knowing she is searching for something. Alice says as soon as she gets anything concrete herself and jasper are leaving for South America.

Carlisle is in his study trying to work out the best way to treat Bella going forward. Because of her injuries he knows she is probably going to be immobile for a few weeks at least. He also knows that this will be no ordinary pregnancy.

Rosalie has placed herself on sentry duty outside the bedroom door because she doesn't trust that I won't attempt to forcibly rid Bella of the baby when no one is looking. What does she think I am, a barbarian?

We have all realised that this isn't going to be a nine month deal, even Bella knows that. She is already showing to be much further along than she actually is. Carlisle is planning on all kinds of tests for Bella once she is feeling up to it.

He is most worried about the delivery and what that could do to Bella physically. He seems to think she may not get through it without having to be changed in the process.

That leaves only one thing for it. We will have to be married soon, before the baby comes.

As I have this thought I hear Alice gasp from the stairway. Half a second later she is at the end of the bed jumping up and down like a lunatic. "Yay Edward, we can have the wedding next week. Don't worry, I can sort it all out by then." I get a brief flash of flowers, an alter and a white dress before Alice shuts me out by translating the book 'War and Peace' into Hebrew.

I don't even have time to answer her before she is bounding out of the room, off to start our wedding plans. I'm not sure how she does it but she still manages to scan the future for answers about Bella's condition at the same time. I shake my head, I hope Bella is okay with all of this.

**A few hours later Bella** starts to stir and I can hear her stomach growling. Only half awake, she tries to stretch before stopping abruptly and whimpering in pain. God, it kills me to see her this way. Her eyes open and for a split second I can see her pain reflected in them, before she quickly conceals it behind a forced smile.

"Hi" she clears her throat as her voice is a bit raspy. I grab her water and bring it to her lips and she sips it gratefully "thank you." She leans back against the pillow again and sighs.

Without a word I sit up and gently start to massage her aching muscles. Obviously this would work a lot better if my hands were warm, but Bella doesn't seem to mind. She moans again, but this time it's a sound of pleasure "that feels so nice" she breathes.

I continue to rub the stiffness out of her limbs, careful not to hurt her bruises. "Are you hungry love? I could hear your stomach complaining" I tease.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, starving actually" she sounds rather distracted, making me smile.

"What would you like to eat?"

"An omelette would be good, I can think of nothing only eggs for some reason."

I hear Esme set to work in the kitchen preparing Bella's food. I finish massaging Bella and laugh at her little grunt of protest "enjoying that were you?" she blushes adorably.

"Do you think I could maybe come downstairs to eat? I'm sick of being in bed all the time? I won't be in the way will I?"

It still amazes me how insecure Bella is "Sure" I'm ready to get out of this room too "I'll carry you."

She rolls her eyes dramatically "what is it with you and carrying me? I'm sure I can make it down the stairs."

Not yet, Carlisle says you can't put any weight on that ankle for a few days yet. I grin at her answering pout. Then I frown thinking it's not been so long since we had that same conversation about her ankle when she hurt it in school. It was only a matter of weeks but it feels like a lifetime ago.

"Fine" she crosses her arms stubbornly and I try, unsuccessfully, to hide my smile as I pick her up. Once we descend into the living room I delight in hearing Bella's small gasp of surprise. The furniture has been moved around, Esme has made a makeshift bed out of one of the couches and has arranged the other chairs in the room around it so we can all sit with Bella. The whole place also smells of the food Esme keeps cooking for Bella 'just in case' she gets hungry. On a small table beside the couch/bed are a number of Bella's favourite books and a few other items she might need to alleviate the boredom of being bed bound.

"All of this is for me?" she asks, clearly surprised at Esme's efforts.

"Of course Bella. You hardly expected us to lock you away in your room."

She shrugs "well…I wasn't sure" she pauses as if in thought "I didn't want to make a nuisance of myself."

"Nonsense Bella, your part of the family now" I say making her smile broadly, making me have to lean in to kiss her.

"Thank you" she mumbles against my lips.

I set Bella down on the couch carefully just as Esme comes in with her food. Bella digs in hungrily and I love her little moans of delight as she tastes the food. "Mmm this is so good Esme, thank you."

"You're welcome dear, I'm glad you like it" Esme says proudly.

When Bella is finished she lays back against the pillows and I cover her with the blankets. Then I sit on the other end of the couch and put her feet in my lap, rubbing them through the blanket. Bella grins at me happily.

"Ooh you're up" Alice squeals excitedly as she enters the room and sits on the couch opposite us. She is holding a large binder and several scraps of material. "I wanted to show you what I've come up with so far."

"So far?" Bella is confused.

"Yeah silly, for your wedding next week." Alice looks between Bella and me.

"Next week?" Bella squeaks shooting her gaze to me. Crap.

"For god's sake Alice I haven't even discussed this with Bella yet, how had you not seen that?" I'm really annoyed with Alice right now. And Bella just looks pale. "It's alright love, it was just a thought, we can wait for as long as you like." I shoot Alice a dirty look.

"But you said…" I cut Alice of with a glare.

"What did you say Edward?" Bella cocks her head as she asks me this.

How do I word this without freaking her out? "Well…Carlisle thinks you may not be able to deliver the baby without having to be changed in the process" I pause to gauge her reaction before finishing quickly "and we agreed that you would marry me before you were changed so…" Bella takes a minute to think about her answer, and I swear if I had a heart it would be racing a mile a minute right now. Has she changed her mind?

"I understand all of that Edward, and I do want to marry you. But come on, seriously, next week? How could we possibly pull it together in that amount of time?" Bella is ringing her hands worriedly.

"Pfft, that's plenty of time" Alice interjects sticking her tongue out at me when I glare at her yet again. Tiny frustrating vampire. "You don't need to do a thing, I'll sort everything out."

"It will be just us Bella, all we have to do is sort out a minister, don't worry about anything. Alice lives to organise" I smile hopefully at Bella who rolls her eyes.

"Okay. But Alice please don't go nuts…it's not like I'll have any family there anyway" she finishes sadly. I take her hand in mine and squeeze it gently in reassurance.

"We are your family now love."

There are tears in her eyes as she whispers "I know" and then she composes herself quickly as she continues "okay Alice go for it, next week it is."

I lift her hand to my lips and kiss it softly "I love you."

Her eyes soften "I love you, too." And with that settled Alice spends the next fifteen minutes going through her plans with Bella for the wedding.

I notice when the colour drains from Bella's face suddenly and then Alice's vision hits me just in time to grab a bucket from the kitchen so Bella can throw up. Once Bella finishes heaving and Esme has taken the bucket to empty it Bella looks up apologetically "I'm so sorry…"

"Stop it Bella, this isn't your fault." I brush her hair away from her face which has a slight green tint to it. Is this normal? I am starting to worry that Bella isn't getting enough nutrition, she is already so small.

Carlisle enters then, having heard what was going on "How are you feeling now Bella? Do you think you could manage something small to eat?"

"I don't want to keep getting sick Carlisle" Bella's face twists in disgust.

"I know, and I'm sorry but if you continue to expel everything you eat I am going to have to try other means of getting some nourishment into your system."

"Other means?" Bella pales further.

"Yes I'm afraid I may have to insert another IV" Carlisle says thoughtfully.

Bella groans at this "Carlisle please, I really _really_ hate needles" this is possibly the first time I have ever heard Bella whine about something. I would find it funny if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Well, we will see how things go but I just want to warn you in advance in case things get to that stage. We don't want to put your health at risk any more than it already is" Carlisle glances at me knowing what this statement will do to me.

"Bella sweetheart if this is what's best for you…for the baby, I really think you should listen to Carlisle."

"Fine" Bella pouts. Well that was easier than expected. While Bella will fight tooth and nail over treatment for her own health, once the baby's safety is mentioned she reluctantly agrees.

Deciding to change the subject I ask Bella if there is anything in particular she would like to do for the evening.

"Skiing? Oh I know…rock climbing." She grins deviously.

She is so cute "maybe tomorrow" I smirk "why don't we try something a little less energetic to start you off?"

"Actually I would _love_ a bath. I feel filthy"

"You're not filthy Bella" I roll my eyes "but okay, a bath it is then, come on." I pick her up carefully.

"I'll bring her" Rosalie pipes up from her seat in the corner. She has been watching my actions like a hawk today and it's getting on my nerves. Bella must feel me tense with aggravation because she runs her hands up and down my arms to sooth me.

"Thanks Rosalie but I'd rather Edward helped me, if you don't mind."

Rosalie sniffs "are you sure Bella." I feel like ripping her head off. For crying out loud I have been alone with Bella for most of the day. If I was going to try something surely I would have done it by now.

"Yes Rosalie, but thank you for offering. Maybe…maybe you could do my hair or something later, when I'm done" she smiles at me adoringly "I doubt Edward would be much good at that."

"He's not good at much at all if you ask me" Rosalie says so low Bella can't hear her "yeah sure" she finishes more loudly. And I say nothing because I know it means a lot to Bella that she and Rosalie have been getting along well recently.

**I place Bella on the bathroom** chair while I fill the tub and add some of the bubble bath from the mountain of supplies Alice has bought for Bella. Looking at the numerous bottles I see that she has also bought Bella's preferred brand of shampoo, the one that smells of strawberries. I'll be using that on her.

I help Bella to remove her nightdress and we both start when we see her stomach. It is definitely bigger than it was this morning. "Oh" Bella exclaims then rubs her belly in tender circles "he's gonna be a big boy" she grins at me "big and strong, just like his daddy."

"Don't say that" I snap before I can stop myself. I immediately chastise myself silently when her face falls.

Bella drops her head "I'm sorry Edward, I just…I want him to be like you. I don't want him like me. Weak and useless." Bella wraps her arms around her naked body self-consciously and I want to kick myself.

I put my finger under her chin to coax her face upwards, when she does I can see tears glistening in her eyes. "You. Are. Not. Useless." I say slowly, defining every word "You are the strongest person I have ever met." Bella shakes her head in denial dislodging a few tears as she does.

I step closer and wrap my arms around her and she hesitantly removes her arms from covering herself and then latches onto me with a sob. "I didn't mean to upset you Bella, I only said that because I don't want the baby to be a monster like me, I want it to be good and pure. Like it's mother." I pull away to look at her.

"Oh Edward you don't see yourself clearly at all, do you?" I don't answer because I can't agree with her, if I was good like her, I would not have condemned her to the life she now has. She squeezes me tighter with her little arms "Well then, I'll just have to believe it enough for the both of us. And when he is born, you will see it too" she gives me a watery smile.

"Him" I ask trying to deflect "what makes you so sure it's a boy, maybe she is a little girl."

Bella grins "nope he's a boy, I can feel it." And I breathe a sigh of relief that she is no longer upset. I am going to have to watch what I say from now on regarding the baby, it can't be good for Bella to keep getting upset like this.

After making sure the water is not too hot I gently lower Bella into the suds. "Oooh this is divine" Bella's body immediately relaxes when she feels the soothing heat of the water. She is lucky Carlisle didn't put a plaster cast on her broken finger because she wouldn't have been able to put her hand in the water. I soak the sponge in the water and carefully wash every inch of Bella's body. Her naked body is still covered in a pattern of bruises but she assures me that they aren't so bad. I'm not convinced but the warm water seems to ease her muscles and joints at least.

Bella spends so long in the bath I have to top it up with warm water, twice. When she eventually gets out the skin on her fingers and toes is wrinkled up like a prune, it's cute. I kiss the wrinkly skin on her foot making her giggle "that tickles" she squeals making me laugh. I dry her off with a fluffy towel then wrap her up in a bathrobe and carry her to our own bedroom this time so I can get her a pyjamas.

She sits on the edge of the bed to get dressed. But when she removes the bathrobe, instead of putting on her clothes she pulls me down to her on the bed. Obviously she couldn't pull me down if I didn't go willingly. We kiss for many minutes and I can't stop myself from running my hands over her naked body. God she feels so good under my wandering hands, so soft and warm. Bella runs her hands up under the front of my shirt. By the time I pull away we are both breathing heavily and Bella is giving me a look that tells me she would like to go further. I groan "Bella don't look at me like that."

She tries to look innocent "like what?"

I grin "you know exactly what I mean, and we can't, it's too dangerous with your injuries and any way look what happened last time." I nod to her expanding stomach.

This causes Bella to laugh "well then the damage is already done isn't it?" I laugh too knowing she isn't really being serious anyway. "Come on and get dressed before I change my mind" I'm only half joking as I pull her up off the bed.

She chooses something which I have to say looks much more comfortable than the slip of a thing Alice put on her. She picked out a full length pyjama pants with a big 'snuggly' jumper. Her word not mine. I can practically _feel_ Alice scowling from here.

Rosalie comes in to dry her hair and I am pleasantly surprised with how gentle and considerate Rosalie is of Bella. This is some change around, I know it is largely because of the baby, but I'll take it. At least she's being nice, Bella doesn't need any added stress right now.

Once Bella is ready I bring her back to the couch where she spends the evening playing games with Emmett. When she beats him at chess he gets upset and demands a rematch. Bella refuses and tells him he'll just have to learn to live with it making everyone except Emmet laugh.

We are enjoying our peaceful family evening but in the back of my head I know this isn't going to last. There is a long road ahead of us and when this is all over and done with, I hope none of us regret the decisions we have made today.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Grr I have the dreaded writers block.**

**I'm getting some great reviews from guests but I can't reply unless they sign in. I do read them all so thank you.**

**BPOV**

**Today was a good day,** mostly. The one lingering bad memory is when Edward got angry when I said I wanted our baby to be like him. But I decide not to be too upset about it as I know he is just scared for my safety and doesn't know what to expect with the baby. I meant it when I said I would believe enough for the both of us because I know once Edward sees his baby he will love him as much as I already do.

I'm delighted I finally get to sleep in my own bed tonight, it feels like forever since I've been able to relax in our comfortable room. I snuggle into the soft feathery blanket and gaze out the window while Edward gets ready for bed. It's funny really because he has started to wear pyjamas to bed when he doesn't even sleep. He says it will make it more comfortable for me to sleep next to him, and he's right, denim is not the most comfy fabric to cuddle up to.

As I look out the massive bedroom window I see that the weather tonight is awful, even worse than normal for Forks. We are heading into late autumn now and it won't be long before the temperature drops. Today though is very stormy outside. The wind and rain are flinging themselves relentlessly at the glass wall, carrying leaves and god knows what else around with them. I'm glad I'm not out it that, I would be sick in no time. I shudder at the thought.

"What are you thinking" Edward wonders as he climbs in next to me in the bed. He turned up the heating in the room so I wouldn't be cold with him in the bed with me.

"I'm thinking that I'm glad I didn't have to go out in this weather today. When I lived with Charlie I had to walk everywhere no matter the weather, no wonder I was always sick."

Edward pulls me closer and whispers in my ear "never again" making me sigh with happiness. We curl up together in the bed and I drift off happily in Edwards embrace.

**It's still dark when I wake.** I reach over to Edward and bolt upright in the bed when I realise he's not there. My body doesn't thank me for my hasty actions and I hiss quietly in pain. "Edward" I call quietly. Nothing, where is he? I feel a little disoriented in the dark so I lean over to turn on my bedside light. I fumble with it in the dark for a few seconds before I find the switch.

I am momentarily blinded by the light of the lamp but as my eyes adjust I see that as I have already realised, I am alone in the room. "Edward" I call more loudly this time. Still nothing, no one else seems to be at home either. Have they all gone hunting? Surely not, they would tell me. Wouldn't they?

Then I see it, a huge flash of lightning splits the sky only to be followed seconds later with a deafening clap of thunder. Crap. I don't like thunder and lightning. I shoot a nervous glance out the window as the sky lights up again, and that is when I see them. What are they doing outside?

From the brief glimpse I caught of them I could just make out the figures of my family standing together in the lawn at the back of the house. I clumsily climb out of the bed and hop over to the window. In my haste I manage to knock my bad ankle against the couch causing me to yelp in pain. I try to ignore the throbbing and concentrate on what is going on outside.

"What are you doing?" Edward sounds annoyed.

Startled by his sudden appearance I jump and start to lose my balance but Edward is across the room and catches me before I fall. He is careful not to touch me with his drenched clothes "you should be in bed" he admonishes.

"I woke and you were gone" I defend myself "then I heard the thunder" I admit sheepishly.

This seems to amuse Edward "You're afraid of the weather?" he teases me.

"No" I lie then jump and whimper as a particularly loud belt of thunder startles me.

Edward quickly dries off and changes back into his pyjamas "don't worry love, I'll protect you" he says with a grin. I roll my eyes but I'm quick to burrow into his side when he hops back into bed, making him chuckle at my silliness.

"Why were you outside anyway?"

"The wolves are back, and they wanted to fill us in on how they got on with Victoria." Edwards face has gone hard as he says her name.

"Oh" I'm not sure if I want to know what happened. Did they catch her? What if she got away? Will she come after Edward now? I start to shake as I think of Edward being hunted by a sadistic vampire intent on revenge. Tears pool in my eyes.

"Hey, hey it's ok love they caught her. She's gone they just wanted to meet up to discuss what happened with James." Edward pulls me closer to him until I stop trembling.

"Were any of them hurt?" I'm afraid to know the answer but I have to ask. If someone was injured it is all my fault.

"No, they are all fine Bella. There's no need to stress yourself out, it's not good for you…or the baby." I narrow my eyes at Edward, I know what he's up to. He knows I will do what I'm told if the baby might be at risk. He tries to look innocent but I decide not to say anything because at the end of the day, he's right.

"So, she's gone then, for good?" I feel a huge relief at his answering nod "and everything is alright between you and the wolves?" this time he hesitates slightly before he nods.

"What is it?" I instantly panic, I couldn't bear it if there was a fight. I try to sit up to look out the window to see if there is any fighting outside but Edward pulls me back to him before I can get more than a couple of inches away.

He kisses my forehead "Bella calm down, no one is fighting."

I don't believe him, I know he wouldn't tell me if there was something wrong, trying to protect me "something is wrong, tell me" I demand stubbornly.

Edward sighs "Jacob Black wants to see you, he says he wants to make sure you are okay. I told him you were fine and didn't need to see him but he is refusing to take no for an answer."

"Why did you tell him that? I like Jacob, he was good to me when…before" I don't want to rehash old, painful memories.

Edwards face darkens at this "no Bella, he is a werewolf, it's too dangerous. You could be hurt. No." I can't believe it but Edward is actually pouting.

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, Jacob would never hurt me" I scoff "and stop sulking."

"I'm not saying he will hurt you on purpose Bella. But if he gets angry for some reason…no it's not worth the risk."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see Edward" I sit up and cross my arms, now I am angry.

"I can if it is for your own good Bella" Edward sounds almost as mad as I do.

"I'm going to go see him at LaPush then, to thank him for what he did for me."

"NO" Edward roars making me jump, then cringe in pain. I try to hide it but Edward sees it on my face. "Love I'm sorry for scaring you" he reaches out his hand hesitantly to soothe me.

I sigh and allow him to pull me into his chest "Edward please, you didn't scare me" he doesn't look convinced but I carry on regardless "but I need to see Jacob, his pack put themselves at great risk for us and all he has asked for is to be able to see me. I need to thank him. Please?"

Edward does not look happy "he can come here, there is no way I am allowing you to go to LaPush with all of those werewolves hanging around."

Edward has pulled us down into a lying position on the bed and is holding me to his chest, I kiss his chin "thank you. Are they still outside now?"

"Yes but they are just finishing up, Alice heard our conversation. Jacob will be by tomorrow morning to see you" he kisses the top of my head "it's late, you should go back to sleep."

"Okay. I love you."

Edward sighs "I love you too, sweetheart." Glad we didn't end the night rowing I fall into a peaceful sleep.

**EPOV**

**Bella is sleeping in my** arms when the thunder starts. It has been raining and stormy all day. I pull Bella closer to me as she jolts in her sleep at every clap of thunder. I am studying her perfect face when I first hear the thoughts of the approaching wolves.

As much as I dislike the wolves I am glad they are back as I have been wanting to know how they got on hunting Victoria. If they failed after all the help we gave them I will be seriously pissed. I have no idea yet how it went as none of them are thinking about it right now. I roll my eyes as I read their thoughts, all they are thinking about is human food and warm showers.

I carefully ease Bella from my arms, if I wake her she will want to come with me and there is no way I'm bringing her out in this weather. I freeze as she makes a small sound of protest but she seems to fall back into a deeper sleep again so I quickly dress and make my way outside. By this time my whole family has heard the wolves approach and come outside with me.

I assure them that the wolves aren't here for a fight but Alice is still pissed that she can't see their future. The leader, Sam, and Jacob phase back to their human form as they approach the house. They are not surprised to see us waiting for them.

Jacob annoys me with his first question "Where is Bella? Is she okay?"

"Do you really expect me to bring her out in this?" I raise my hands to indicate the weather. Jacobs disappointment about not seeing Bella make me growl. _Man I really wanted to see her pretty face._

"I want to see her, I need to know that she is okay."

At this statement I outright snarl at him "why wouldn't she be okay? She is safer here with me than she has ever been."

Jacob snorts "I can't imagine being anywhere less safe for a human than being with a houseful of bloodsuckers."

"Jacob enough" Sam growls at him "this has nothing to do with us. We are here to discuss Victoria and James." Sam turns to me "we successfully killed the female, how did you fair with the male."

Carlisle answers for us "we apprehended him while he had Bella but we managed the situation. James is dead and Bella is safe."

"Did he hurt her" Jacob snarls.

"Unfortunately he did" Carlisle sighs "but nothing that won't heal, Bella is on bed rest at the moment" he looks at Jacob "she can't be put under any stress." I can see in Carlisle's thoughts that he doesn't want to tell them about the baby, unsure of how they will react.

I hear Bella calling me from inside the house "we had better wrap this up soon, Bella is awake and looking for me."

"Can I see her now so?" Jacob's persistence is really starting to bug me. This time I just ignore him, much to his annoyance. At this stage the thunder and lightning is right over us and the storm is really raging. Obviously the weather isn't affecting us and it seems not to bother the shirtless wolves either.

Just then we all hear a pained cry from inside the house. What has happened? I don't even look to see the wolves reactions as I race into the house. In our bedroom I find Bella trying to make her way to the window, obviously she saw us outside and was curious.

"What are you doing" I hear the annoyance in my voice and try to regulate it. I don't want to frighten her but she really shouldn't be moving around like this, she could hurt herself.

"I woke up and you were gone…and then I heard the thunder" Bella's voice is small as she admits this and I soften as I realise she is afraid of the storm.

I tease her for being afraid and she tries to deny it, unconvincingly, as she jumps and whimpers when the thunder sounds again. She loses her balance and I have to catch her before she falls. This girl will be the death of me I swear.

Once I dry off and change I tease her further about her fear of the weather but then she asks what I was doing outside. I can still hear everyone out there discussing how they took down the vampires. I am reluctant to tell her the gory details so I just tell her the basics of what happened.

Of course Bella worries about if Victoria is dead and what if she comes back for me, she also worries about the wolves which I don't particularly like. The girl worries about everyone but herself. She relaxes when she knows the threat of the vampires is gone.

I try to hide my annoyance at Jacob from her but of course she picks up on it. She is worried we are fighting with the wolves and makes to get out of the bed again. So I have to tell her about Jacob to stop her imminent panic attack.

Bella decides that she is going to see Jacob to thank him for what he has done. Over my dead body. Granted my reaction should have had some forethought but I couldn't stop the mental images of Bella being with Jacob if he lost his temper. Also I don't want to upset Bella by telling her he may be angry about the baby.

I instantly regret shouting at her as she pales and looks afraid for a second before she gathers herself. Then she is angry at me. I apologise for scaring her but she insists that I didn't, I don't believe her.

I agree to allow Jacob to come here to see her, but I won't let her out of my sight while he is near her. While Bella sleeps I can't stop the images of what could happen if Jacob loses his temper around Bella. I don't know what I would do if she was hurt.

**After a restless night** of sleep during which she woke many times due to the storm, Bella is groggy and tired when she wakes. "You should try and sleep some more sweetheart, you still look so tired" I run my fingertips down her face.

"I'll be fine once I wake up properly" Bella yawns.

But Bella remains quiet and subdued throughout the morning, a few times I see her face pale and she throws up anything she eats. I am really worried about her and I keep asking her if she is alright. "Edward I swear if you ask me if I am okay once more I am going to throw something at you" she grumbles, causing Emmet to snicker at me.

Whoa, Bella gets cranky when she is tired "sorry love" I say, causing her to roll her eyes at me. I am happier in the afternoon when she eventually falls into a much needed sleep.

Alice and Jasper got word to Jacob that he could see Bella later today and I am on edge thinking about all the ways this could play out. I am wondering if we should try to hide Bella's pregnancy from him. That will be a hard task though as Bella is really starting to show, it's not that she has a huge bump just that she is so petite her little bump is very noticeable.

We will just have to see what happens. I don't feel at all comfortable with the situation.

Bella wakes only a few minutes before Jacob arrives and I try to talk her out of seeing him. "You're still tired love, maybe we should do this some other time" I say hopefully.

"No he's here now, it would be rude to send him away." Only Bella would be concerned with insulting a dog. I resist the urge to roll my eyes, she is already cranky today.

The weather is much better today so we meet Jacob out behind the house by the river. I am standing with Bella when I hear Jacob coming through the trees. I pull Bella behind me to shield her. Just in case.

Jacob sees this and scowls, he stops a few feet away from us "Hey Bella" he says out loud but it's what he is thinking that has me instantly gritting my teeth. _Jeez she looks like hell, all pale and gaunt. That leech must've really done a number on her. I hope she starts to look better soon._

"Hey Jake, thanks for dealing with Victoria for us" Bella says quietly.

"It's what we do" Jacob shrugs. Arrogant much? "How are you feeling after…what did that leech do to you anyway?"

I growl, but Bella puts her hand on my arm to calm me. Jacob's eyes zero in on her hand. _Ugh how can she touch him? She must be here because she thinks she has nowhere else to go, there is no way she can actually _like _him, ugh. _He shudders with disgust_._

I am about a second away from tearing his head off before Bella answers "I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind Jacob" I can feel the shiver that goes through Bella's body even as she thinks about it. "I just wanted to say thanks."

Jacob says nothing for a second as he tries to gather his words, then he stares straight at her and pleads "Bella, there's no danger now, you don't have to stay here with them. They can't make you their pet" he puts his hand out "come with me, I can make sure you're looked after."

There is dead quiet for a few moments, I know if I move at all I'll tear the mutt to pieces. I don't think Bella would thank me for that so I stay put.

I think Bella is shocked and probably hurt at his words "I'm not a pet Jacob. I _want _to be here" she pauses and looks up at me "I love Edward." I can't stop myself from leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

Our eyes are drawn back to Jacob when he gags "You can't be serious Bella. What is _wrong_ with you?"

I feel Bella freeze. This is the same question that I foolishly asked her when she first tried to show she cared for me. It upset her so much she was in floods of tears. I turn to look at her and see the tears in her eyes now. Bella's insecurities have always made her believe she wasn't normal and for Jacob to imply that she is somehow damaged, the same way I did, must be making her think the worst about herself.

Ignoring Jacob completely I pull Bella from behind me and into my arms as a few tears leak out. I pull her close to me and whisper in her ear "don't listen to him Bella, he is blinded by his hatred of what I am" she shakes her head and I pull away to look her in the eye "believe me Bella when I tell you he is wrong. There is nothing wrong with you, he just doesn't want to understand."

Bella sniffles and while her crying eases I know what Jacob said has hurt her deeply. I turn to give him a piece of my mind, only to see him staring at Bella's stomach with his mouth hanging open.

Jacob is in shock, he has lost the ability to think, let alone speak. Bella sees him eyeing her stomach and wraps her arms around her middle defensively. This seems to snap Jacob out of it and he raises a trembling hand, pointing his finger at Bella's swollen tummy.

"What. Is. _That_?"


	6. Chapter 6

**JPOV**

**I am trying to persuade** Bella that she doesn't need to stay here with these bloodsuckers. I don't understand how she can bare to be so close to that _thing_. He is trying to hide her behind him as if _I _am the danger in this situation. If I wasn't so furious I would laugh.

I am trying to keep my cool though, I don't want Bella to be afraid of me. I am dumbfounded when she stares into his eyes and I can see the obvious adoration she has for him. I can't stop my gag reflex from kicking in when he actually places those bloodsucking lips on her.

She can't be in love with him, he must have brainwashed her in some way. She must know after what she has been through in the last few days that she is in danger hanging around with vampires. I can see the multiple bruises still adorning her little body after that insane vampire kidnapped her.

"You can't be serious Bella. What is _wrong_ with you?" The minute the words leave my mouth I regret them and it's not because the leech looks absolutely livid, it's because Bella's face crumples at my harsh words. Shit, now I've upset her when I only wanted her to see reason.

I knew Bella was shy and insecure, I assumed that's why she has allowed the bloodsucker to treat her like a pet. Bella has had a crap life so far and probably thinks she doesn't deserve any better, I have to show her she is wrong. If only I could get her away from him, I can show her she would be better off with someone else…with me. Since the first time I set eyes on Bella all I can think of is her. Even before I knew what her boyfriend was I didn't like him, probably because I was jealous that he had what I wanted. She is the sweetest girl I've ever met and it annoys me beyond reason that this leech has got his hooks into her.

But now I look on in frustration as she allows him to comfort her. He pulls her right around to face him and I shudder as she allows him to pull her close to his frozen body. He is whispering in her ear trying to comfort her as she cries.

Deciding that I probably should apologise for upsetting her I open my mouth to speak, and that is when I see it. Bella's usually tiny waist looks bigger, more rounded, as if she is…no way, it's not even possible, is it?

I don't know what to think, what to say. My mouth is gaping open in shock as I take in Bella's altered physical appearance. It's only when Bella wraps her arms around her middle that I am snapped out of it.

Once I somewhat regain my composure I am instantly irate. How could she allow him to touch her like that? Apparently Bella isn't as sweet and innocent as I thought. I am going to kill him. My entire body is vibrating and I raise a trembling hand to point at Bella's protruding stomach.

What. Is. _That_? I hiss at her, causing her to whimper and hide behind Edward when she sees my obvious anger. I am trying with everything I have to not phase and kill the bloodsucker this instant.

**EPOV**

**Bella is terrified of Jacob's** anger. She is shaking in fear as she clings to my back, one hand fisted in my shirt and the other one wrapped protectively around our baby. Our baby. I suddenly feel fiercely protective of the baby, almost as much as I do of Bella. If anyone threatens to do either of them harm I will rip them apart.

"This isn't any of your business Black" I spit at him.

"The hell it isn't leech, it is our job to know of any danger that you bloodsuckers pose to the people of Forks" he snarls.

"Well then you can be on your way because there is no danger here" I am one second away from attacking him.

"It is our job to know if you are using humans as some kind of surrogate to create more filthy creatures like you. Is that what this is Bella? What has he offered you for making mini monsters? I hope the payment is worth it. I honestly thought more of you than this" he sneers. "How are you feeding it Bella? Is it drinking your blood from the inside? This is so sick."

That's it, I can't stop the vicious roar that erupts from my throat as I crouch to attack him. Before I pounce Bella grabs hold of me from behind. "No Edward please don't fight."

"Stay back Bella, I'm not going to allow him to speak to you like that" I am so furious my vision has turned red.

The only thing stopping me from going for the mutts throat is the fact that Bella won't leave go of me. She is so close I could hurt her and I can't let that happen. Bella can't even stand properly because of her various injuries and all this upset isn't helping her.

"Son" I hear quietly from the back porch of the house "bring Bella back here, she isn't well enough to be under this much stress." Carlisle's soft voice calms me enough that my head clears a little and I stand up from my crouching position.

Jacob looks disappointed "this isn't over, freaks" he scowls at my family who have all gathered on the porch. Then he looks back to Bella "I will give you one chance Bella. Come with me so we can find a way to kill that thing inside you…or face the consequences."

Bella finally finds her voice, albeit small and quavering "I belong here Jacob, with my family. I'm sorry if you can't accept that" she pauses for a second and looks at the ground. When she looks up there is a look in her eye I have never seen before "and if you _ever _threaten my baby again I won't even try to stop them from ripping you to pieces."

"Have it your way" with that said Jacob turns and runs into the forest, I hear him phasing as he clears the first few trees.

I turn to Bella, now that the adrenaline has worn off she is looking really pale. I touch her face gently "Love, are you ok?"

Just in time I see Alice's vision to catch Bella as her legs give out in exhaustion. I pick her up and cradle her to my chest as she starts to sob. "Ssh sweetheart it's okay, it'll all be okay" I try to sooth her even though I'm not sure if anything will ever be okay again.

"**She's under too much** stress Edward" Carlisle admonishes me as he checks Bella over. She is asleep in our room, drained from the events earlier. "Her body still hasn't recovered from her attack, and with her not being able to keep down any food…I am seriously starting to worry how she is going to be able to carry this child" his brow furrows as he yet again tries to think how he is going to get nourishment into Bella's system.

Food. That's it! "Carlisle something Jacob said made me think, we have been so worried about getting food into Bella that we haven't even considered what the baby wants" I pause, not sure how everyone is going to react to my suggestion "what if the baby is more like us?" I receive a perplexed look from Carlisle "what I'm saying is…what if he doesn't like…human food?"

Carlisle gasps as he finally sees what I'm getting at "yes, yes of course, why didn't I think of this myself? Of course he could have an appetite closer to our own, and I have all that blood stored just in case I needed it for the delivery."

Rosalie bursts into the room "I'll go get some right now, wake her up Edward" she says impatiently.

"Hold your horses Rosalie, we haven't even discussed this with Bella yet, and she is tired, let her sleep before we load all of this on her." I am beyond Rosalie's lack of understanding of Bella's feelings on this. I won't force this on her if she doesn't want it.

"Of course she'll do it, if it's for the baby" Rosalie scoffs "let me know when she's awake and I'll prepare some for her straight away." She has the audacity to sound excited about this.

Bella must sense so many people in the room, even though we are talking much too low for her to hear us. She starts to stir restlessly so I kick everyone out and lay down beside her. She immediately snuggles into me and sighs contentedly, falling back into a deeper sleep.

I look at her beautiful face, she is still pale but not as bad as earlier. I can't believe Jacob, he was so certain he could convince Bella to leave with him. He half fancied himself in love with her. It wasn't real though, the moment she did something he perceived to be wrong he turned against her. That's not love. There is nothing that Bella could ever say or do that would make me turn away from her.

Bella starts to whimper and moan in her sleep. Is she in pain?

"No stay away" she mumbles.

Ah she's having a nightmare. "Edward please, he's trying to take my baby" tears are leaking from her closed eyes "he'll kill him Edward, stop him, please."

I pull Bella closer to me and hum softly to her, this usually works to calm her down if she's having a bad dream. After a few seconds Bella relaxes in my arms and sighs, nightmare over for now.

**BPOV**

**I am worried about Jacob's** reaction to my baby, I was genuinely afraid when he got so angry over it. I thought we were friends but he's the same as everyone else. Now he thinks I'm a freak too, I'm not going to lie, it hurts. But at the end of the day the only opinions that matter to me are those of my family and they, for some reason, love me and want me around.

My anger at Jacob's words far outweigh my hurt however and I meant what I said. But now I'm afraid of what the wolves will do, I know I said I would allow Edward to tear him apart but I really don't want them fighting. If I were to lose Edward…it doesn't bear thinking about. I wouldn't survive without him.

I think all of my constant worrying is taking its toll on me though because my body has never felt so drained. My legs actually gave out on me yesterday and I was too wiped out to be embarrassed when everyone saw Edward pick me up and carry me inside while I cried in his arms.

When I woke this morning Edward said I had slept for over fifteen hours. And I was still tired. Now I am sitting up in bed and I know there is something going on, Edward has hardly looked me in the eye since I woke.

"Edward you're worrying me, what's going on" I chew on my lip nervously. Edward finally turns to look me in the eye, the apprehension I see there does nothing to calm my nerves. He still doesn't speak. "Please Edward I'm starting to freak out" I'm sure he can hear my accelerated heartbeat, maybe this is why he decides to tell me what's on his mind.

"Love, we were talking last night while you were asleep about the baby and what he needs…" he trails off uncertainly.

"Oh god, do you think there is something wrong with him?" I ask as my hands fly to my tummy and my eyes fill with tears.

Edward moves to reassure me before I completely lose it "No it's nothing like that sweetheart please calm down, your heart is racing" he strokes my face with his hands trying to calm me.

It doesn't work "just tell me Edward."

Edward takes a deep unneeded breath before continuing in a rush "we think that the baby might not want human food" he pauses to gauge my reaction.

Oh "does this mean what I think it means?"

Edward smiles wryly "you're quick, I had to explain this to everyone else in more detail before they got it. Yes Bella, I think the baby may need blood."

"H…how do I get the blood to the baby? Do…do I have to _drink_ it?" I know I should be disgusted. The smell and sight of blood has always made me sick, but for some reason the thought of drinking blood is somehow…appealing. I make a face at this thought.

"I'm sorry love, it's just an idea you don't have to do it if you don't want to, we can find another way."

"No we can't take the chance Edward, I'll do it."

Edwards face is comically shocked "you will? That's…good, I suppose." I don't want to tell Edward that I actually want to drink the blood, he might think I'm weird. So I just go for a reassuring smile. Seeing this Edward leans over and kisses me "You are amazing, you know that?" I just roll my eyes and he laughs.

**Rosalie brings me the blood** in a covered cup with a straw, Edward said that Emmett, Jasper and Alice had to leave the house for a while as the smell of human blood was too much for them, so they are gone to hunt.

I gingerly take the cup from her and decide to take a quick sniff to see how I would react to the smell. God it smells delicious. I look up to see Edward grimacing and he seems to be holding his breath. I feel instantly guilty "Edward I'm sorry you don't have to stay if it's too much for you. I'll be fine here on my own, really."

"It's not that Bella, I just can't believe I'm making you drink human blood, I'm so sorry."

I reach over and grab his hand "stop apologising, I've got this. I'm good." I smile and put the straw to my lips and take a tentative sip. Oh Lord, that is heavenly, I moan.

Edward reaches to take the cup from me "stop Bella its ok, don't let it make you sick."

I pull the cup out of his reach "no it…it's actually…nice" I feel my blush at Edwards astonished face "you like it?" he asks incredulously. I nod shyly and take another sip, before long I have emptied the entire cup. After a few minutes I start to feel better than I have in days.

Carlisle comes to take my vitals after I'm done and Rosalie and Esme come into the room as well "its incredible Bella, you are doing so much better already."

"You should drink more, we can't be too careful" Rosalie's enthusiasm makes me smile.

"No Rosalie, she needs human food too, hopefully now her body will accept it." Carlisle says making Rosalie pout.

Esme instantly perks up after hearing this "is there anything in particular you would like dear?"

"Eggs please Esme, it's the only thing I feel like eating" I am so hungry I think I could eat a dozen eggs.

Edward is beyond happy with my improved health and carries me downstairs to my couch bed so I can be with the family when I eat. Once my tummy is full Edward wraps me up in blankets and Rosalie brings me another cup of blood. It sounds so weird but if it helps my baby then I'm willing to go with it.

**Once everyone has hunted** they don't mind the smell of the human blood so much. It's not easy but it's not as unbearable as it was before. I try to apologise for making them all uncomfortable but they wouldn't hear of it assuring me it wasn't so bad. Something tells me Edward had a word with them about not making me feel guilty.

I decide I need to walk around a bit because I feel like my joints are about to seize up. My stomach seems to be increasing by the minute so I'm sure it won't be long before I'll be waddling around the house. My ankle still hurts a little but I can put some weight on it now. Thank god I don't need to use my little finger for much because it's painful whenever I try to move my hand.

Edward tries to stop me from moving around telling me he'll bring me anywhere I need to go, until Carlisle scolds him and tells him I need to move around and keep a bit active. Edward makes a "humph" noise and sulks but doesn't try to stop me, but he shadows every move I make. It's a little irritating but I say nothing, partly because I know it makes him feel better and partly because I know he won't listen if I tell him to sit down.

After dinner myself and Edward are curled up on the couch watching old movies, our favourite kind, when I feel it.

"Ooh" I say, startled, as I sit up and rub my tummy in the spot my little guy kicked.

Edward is on his feet in a split second, leaning over me "what is it love? Where does it hurt? CARLISLE" he shouts unnecessarily.

I roll my eyes as Carlisle flies into the room "Carlisle it's nothing…well not _nothing…_"

Edward cuts me off "don't downplay anything Bella, you yelped in pain."

"I did not yelp" I grab Edwards hand and place it on my tummy where the baby is still kicking a little. It's not as much as before but he's still moving around in there. Edward is stunned "Oh."

"He's just moving around, aren't you little fella?" I say as I gently pat my bump with my other hand. As if in answer I feel a corresponding tap from inside my belly making me giggle. "See daddy he agrees with me." I wince as he kicks me a little harder, jeez he's a strong little guy.

I can see Edward warring with himself, he doesn't know whether to be happy at feeling the baby kicking for the first time or upset that it hurts me a little. I move my hand to his face and try to reassure him "this is a good thing Edward its okay to be happy."

Edwards smile is small and fleeting "I'm glad you're so happy sweetheart, and I am too, but I hate that this has to hurt you. I wish there was something I could do." Now he is frustrated with himself.

"There is something you can do to make me feel better" I say slyly.

"Anything love" he is so eager I have to laugh before I kick the blanket off my feet and wiggle my toes at him "I'd love a foot rub" I grin.

I am rewarded with Edwards beautiful crooked smile "of course love" and he sits down to rub my poor swollen feet. His cool hands feel so nice against my skin. Carlisle leaves the room smiling and shaking his head slightly.

"Dude you really need to chill, you're gonna have a stroke or something" Emmett teases, causing everyone else to laugh.

"I would say a nervous breakdown would be more likely" Jasper chips in and even I can't help my giggle.

Rosalie comes over and kneels on the floor in front of me "do you mind?" she asks as she raises her hand to touch my tummy. I smile "not at all." Rosalie lays her cold hand gently on my bump and is rewarded with an almighty kick from the baby causing her eyes to light up "wow" she breathes and for an instant she looks so sad before she covers it with a big smile. It makes me want to cry for her but I manage to hold back my tears. "Our little one's going to be one tough little cookie, aren't you sweetie?" she coos to my tummy.

Esme joins Rosalie on the floor so she can touch my belly too. She too has a moment of agony on her features before she hides it behind a smile of her own. Edward told me what happened to her little boy and yet again I want to cry for these amazing women who have to spend an eternity remembering what they have lost.

Emmett of course can always be counted upon to brighten the moment "Alice how about you, do you want in on this little love in?"

Alice has never wanted a baby so she doesn't feel the agony of Rosalie and Esme, but she is more than happy to come and have a feel of my tummy too. "Hey little guy" she whispers to my bump "I'm your auntie Alice, we are gonna have so much fun when you get out of there. I hope you enjoy shopping more than your stuffy old mom does." We all laugh at Alice's presumption.

"Boys don't like shopping Alice" I inform her.

"Just as well she's a girl so" Alice states confidently.

"Did you see?" how could she not tell me?

"Nope. I just know" she grins.

"There's a difference between knowing and _knowing_ Alice" Edward scoffs causing Alice to stick out her tongue at him.

"Well I hope he's a boy" Emmett states "us boys don't wanna be outnumbered by you girls" he says as he puffs out his chest.

The evening continues in this way with everyone bickering over whether the baby is a boy or a girl. I honestly don't mind, and I know Edward doesn't either. He just wants us to be healthy. I smile at him as Esme has to intervene when Emmett starts betting on it, saying things always go too far when Emmett and Jasper start to bet on stuff. I laugh, happy that I am feeling better than I have in days and the fact that my family are excited about the prospect of having a baby in the house.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi guys sorry for the delay…busy week! It also doesn't help that I have massive writers block with this story, I was heading in one direction but I think I've changed my mind but now I've only confused myself. **

**I have an idea that I would like to go with but it is a bit 'out there' and I'm not sure how people would react to it. **

**Also I have another story idea that just will **_**not**_** leave me alone, it is my take on Alice's life from before she was changed right up to the present, I have lots of little ideas for it. What do you think? I won't be starting it though until I'm done with this one and there's quite a way to go here yet.**

**EPOV**

**Jacob's reaction to Bella's **pregnancy is worrying me, not that I am going to tell Bella this. She hasmore than enough on her plate right now just trying to stay physically strong enough to carry the child. The child. My emotions about him are conflicted and confusing. On the one hand I'm so afraid for Bella's health and safety I can't think clearly, but on the other I am beyond delighted at the prospect of having a child with the woman I love.

Children aren't something I ever considered for myself, we all thought it impossible for vampires to reproduce. What a way to find out we were wrong. I look down at Bella asleep on the couch with her head in my lap. She has one hand fisted loosely in my shirt as her other hand lays against her ever increasing stomach. Her face is beautiful as she sleeps peacefully.

Bella amazed me today with her willingness to do whatever is necessary to help our baby. She loves him so much already. Bella's capacity for unconditional love is humbling to me. She gives every piece of herself happily to those she loves. Given her life up until recently it is astonishing how she escaped her childhood with so much love and innocence in her heart.

The fact that she drank human blood today shows me just how much she wants our baby and I decided right then I would do everything in my power to help them both be safe while she carries him inside of her. I am trying my absolute hardest not to panic when I think about what he will be like once he is born. He already wants blood so that is a good indication that he is more vampire than human.

I just hope the human side of him is strong enough for him to control himself or we will have a serious problem on our hands.

He. Him. I chuckle to myself jostling Bella slightly with my movements, but not enough to wake her.

My family have all been sitting around, silent for the most part, watching Bella while she sleeps. My sudden small burst of laughter intrigues them.

"What's with the laughing bro?" Emmett asks.

I smile in spite of myself "everyone is so sure the baby is going to be a boy, it's as if it is already a foregone conclusion," I look up at my families smiling faces "what if it is a girl?''

Alice pipes up ''hey didn't I already say it was a little girl?''

''Aww I'd love a little girl'' Rosalie almost coos.

''I've already said it has to be a boy,'' Emmett is indignant ''us boy can't be outnumbered by you girls.''

Jasper grins ''wanna bet on it Emmett.''

''Did we not have this discussion only a few hours ago, there will be no betting.'' Esme is using her 'mom' voice which in turn makes Emmett sulk like a little kid and Jasper to grin at him. ''I don't mind what sex the baby is Edward, just once Bella and the little one are healthy.''

I don't miss the edge of worry in Esme's tone, after all she had once been blessed with a baby only to have it all snatched away from her within days. I don't know what to say to comfort her but Carlisle is sitting right beside her and he takes hold of her hand and lifts it to his lips as he stares into her sad eyes, his thoughts full of his love for her. She smiles at him, showing her own love and immediately her thoughts are less dark, they really are perfect for each other.

I know how selfish I am but I will be eternally grateful to now have my Bella with me for the rest of time, I will probably spend the majority of that time showing her how much I love her. I rest my hand on over Bella's as hers cradles her stomach and I am rewarded with the vibration of a little kick as the baby moves around inside his mother. I smile.

"Sooo'' Alice begins and I roll my eyes as I read her thoughts, causing her to scowl at me ''all of the wedding plans are in place for next week. It will just be us and the Denali's attending. Also I have organised for Minister Weber to do the ceremony here in the house. It will be beautiful.'' Alice starts to run through her plans, yet again, in her head. Once Esme and Rosalie ask her about what she has planned and she excitedly starts to fill them in, I block out their conversation. I am grateful to Alice for organising the wedding but I would be happy with just myself and Bella and the minister. But I know my family (Alice) would never forgive me.

**Before long Bella starts** to stir in my lap. I brush strands of her hair away from her face as she sleepily blinks her eyes open. She peers up at me and smiles, she is so beautiful I have to lean down and kiss her gently on her soft, warm lips.

Bella wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer, deepening the kiss. Feeling Bella's intensifying emotions, Jasper clears his throat loudly. With a gasp Bella pulls away, she obviously didn't realise everyone was present in the room. She hides her flaming face in my shirt as Emmett booms with laughter, ''don't stop on our account Bella. Would you like us to leave the room?'' he teases, causing Bella to bury her face deeper in my chest. ''Shut up Emmett'' she mumbles, embarrassed.

I try to hide my grin at her embarrassment, she is so cute like this. ''How are you love?'' I whisper in her ear.

''Mortified'' she whispers back, causing me to laugh. She pulls back and glares at me. I stop laughing ''I'm sorry sweetheart'' I wrap my arms around her ''I meant how are you feeling? Are you hungry or cold?'' I pull her blanket tightly around her as I say this.

''A little bit…'' she starts.

''Rosalie can you grab another blanket?'' I ask before she can continue ''why didn't you tell me? Here let me move, you're probably freezing lying on top of me.'' I start to move out from underneath Bella but she grabs hold of me ''no stay, please, I'm comfortable here. I'll be fine with another blanket.''

I reluctantly agree as I wrap her in the woollen blanket that Rosalie brings for her. I am afraid that she is cold because of me but she seems fine as she snuggles into the woolly material, sighing softly.

Then she perks up a little ''actually I'm quite…thirsty.'' She says hesitantly and gives me an apologetic look. ''That's good Bella, don't be shy about telling us'' Rosalie says happily as she goes to prepare Bella's cup.

Once Bella has drank the blood and eaten her supper she is exhausted yet again. ''He's really taking it out of me.'' she yawns as she rubs slow circles on her belly. ''What time is it?'' she asks through another yawn making me smile.

"It's late love, I would have taken you to bed earlier but I thought you might need to eat something before you slept for the night. Do you want to go to bed now?''

She nods drowsily so after we bid everyone goodnight I take her upstairs. Bella insists on using the bathroom by herself, refusing to even allow me to call Rosalie to assist her. She says she is feeling much better now that her injuries are healing and she has some extra strength because the baby is taking the blood which allows her to eat properly.

I don't like it but I reluctantly agree, I wait right outside the bathroom door. Bella laughs at me when she opens the door to find me still hovering outside. ''What?'' I say innocently. She just shakes her head but says nothing as she makes her way to our bed with me right behind her. She has changed into her pyjamas. I say pyjamas, really its one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxer shorts. None of her clothes fit her now, she wears the maternity clothes Alice bought her during the day but she says my t-shirts are more comfy to sleep in. Who am I to argue? She is dwarfed by my shirt but it is getting tighter around her tummy.

I help her into the bed and lay on top of the covers next to her, she snuggles up to me and rests her head on my chest. I can sense she has something on her mind but I wait for her to broach the subject. Just when I think she may fall asleep before she says anything she starts to speak.

"Edward?''

''Yes love.'' I say as I stroke the length of her hair.

''D…do you think the wolves will try to hurt the baby?'' she all but whispers.

Damn I was hoping she wouldn't worry about this. ''I don't think so sweetheart. There are more of us than them. We are stronger, it would be suicide for them to attack us.''

Bella sits up awkwardly to face me. ''So you have thought about this?'' she bites her lip worriedly.

I hold her face in my hands ''Bella love, stop worrying it really isn't good for you or the baby.'' I stroke her face gently with my thumbs.

''But what if…'' she persists.

''If they are foolish enough to try anything we will know Bella. Alice will have a huge blank spot in her vision and I will hear their thoughts if they come near us. We've got this covered Bella, I don't think they would risk their pack over Jacob's jealousy. The alpha would never allow it.'' I am using all of the positive signs I can to convince Bella that the odds are in our favour against an attack. She eyes me for a few more seconds before finally releasing the breath she is holding. ''Ok, I'll try not to worry.''

I kiss her quickly on the nose ''that's my girl, now come here, you are tired. Go to sleep love.'' Bella allows me to pull her onto my chest and I sing to her softly as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

**BPOV**

**The next few days pass by **at a boringmonotonous pace. Although I feel much better and haven't been sick for days I still have very little energy. I have been spending most of my days snoozing on the couch in the living room.

I woke this morning and turned to see Edward wasn't beside me in the bed. I know the rest of the family were to go hunting today so I assume the smell of food coming from the kitchen is Edward making my breakfast. Last night was rough, the baby woke me a few times with his kicking. He is getting so strong now, I'm happy he's thriving even if it has to hurt me. Edward was beside himself every time I woke, gasping from the pain the constant kicking was causing.

The result of my sleepless night is that I feel utterly exhausted today. Sighing I roll awkwardly out of bed, I badly need to use the bathroom. One of the perks of being pregnant. Grabbing my robe I waddle towards the bathroom. Once I am finished I decide to join Edward in the kitchen for breakfast.

Standing at the top of the stairs I am suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. Grasping the handrail to hold me up I go to step back away from the top of the stairs. ''Edward'' I whisper, frightened. I feel as if I am going to pass out, my vision is blackening. Just as my knees start to buckle Edward is in front of me, lifting me from my feet.

The sudden movement causes the room to spin and I close my eyes tightly. ''Bella love are you ok?'' I can tell Edward is trying not to sound panicked. I go to nod my head but think better of it so I say nothing as I fight the blackness trying to pull me under.

I vaguely feel movement before Edward places me on the bed. The stillness of laying down helps and I try to take deep breaths as the wooziness fades.

I am aware of Edwards cool hands against my face, making me aware that I am covered in a sheen of cold sweat. ''Bella please talk to me, what's wrong?'' he pleads.

"I'm ok'' I whisper, afraid to say more at the moment for fear of the dizziness returning.

''Bella you are clearly not ok. What can I do?'' I can tell from his tone that he is frustrated at feeling helpless ''I'll call Carlisle.''

''No'' I open one eye slightly to look up at him. He is leaning over me and he looks terrified, I raise a shaky hand and cup his cheek ''Don't call Carlisle, I'll be okay in a few minutes I'm just a little dizzy…from tiredness I think. I might just lay here for a while.'' I close my eye again.

Edward leaves but is back almost within the same second. I keep my eyes closed as I feel the bed dip beside me, then he lays a cool wet cloth against my forehead. ''Hmm that feels so good'' I whisper.

Edward doesn't speak for a few minutes while I breathe deeply trying to clear my fuzzy head. Soon enough I feel okay, still tired but not so dizzy. ''Better now?'' Edward asks and I nod, ''what happened Bella.''

''I'm not sure I was so tired when I woke but I decided to come downstairs when I knew you were making breakfast, but when I reached the top of the stairs I all of a sudden felt really woozy.'' I look up at him ''I nearly fainted at the top of the stairs Edward.'' I am abruptly afraid and tears fill my eyes ''what if I fell? What if I didn't get the chance to call you? I could have hurt the baby.'' I sob as I wrap my arms around my bump.

Edward lays his hand on mine over my bump ''Sweetheart you had a rough night and you are physically drained, it's no surprise that you got such a severe dizzy spell.'' Edward lays down beside me and pulls me into his arms while I sniffle. He puts his lips to my temple as he speaks ''Promise me that from now on you won't go near the stairs unless there is someone with you'' I nod ''Okay.''

Edward makes sure I feel better before he carries me downstairs, he has to remake my breakfast because the first one was ruined when he ran upstairs to help me. I drink a cup of blood as I wait for him to return with my scrambled eggs. He watches me eat with a happy face.

''What?'' I mumble around a mouthful of food.

''I am just so relieved to see you eating again Bella. What do you want to do for the day? Everyone won't be back until this evening.''

I raise an eyebrow ''well there's not a lot I _can_ do is there? What are my choices here?''

Edward smirks ''Well we could watch old movies, I know you like that. Or I can read one of your favourite books to you, or you can just sleep if that's what you would prefer, the choice is yours'' he smiles at me waiting for my decision.

''Actually I'd love a bath, I feel all sticky from breaking out into a sweat earlier.'' I make a face.

''Alright so, a bath it is.'' Edward goes upstairs to run a bath for me while I finish eating. He returns a little while later to carry me upstairs. I will never again complain about being carried upstairs after the fright I got today.

The bathroom is steamy as we enter and Edward sets me carefully on my feet. He gently removes my robe and helps me take off my shirt. I still when I hear his sudden intake of breath. I look at his face, he is staring at my body with a pained expression. I look down and see what has shocked him. My stomach is covered in dark marks, everywhere my little boy kicked me last night has resulted in a purple bruise.

I want to say something about him being strong but remember the last time we were in here and how Edward reacted when I mentioned how strong the baby was. So I stay quiet and wait for Edward to make the first move.

Eventually Edward reaches out his fingers to softly caress my bruised skin ''does it hurt.'' I can tell he is trying to rein in his emotions for my sake. He probably wants to go ballistic right this second but doesn't want to hurt my feelings.

I trace a fingertip around one of the bruises ''not really, I didn't even realise they were there until just now.'' I give him a reassuring look. He doesn't say anything but I can see his jaw is tensed. Eventually he releases a shaky breath and gives a small nod.

Edward helps me into the bathtub and washes me from head to toe. I love these intimate moments between us, obviously at the moment we can't be as close physically as we would like so any amount of contact between us is calming and reassuring. Edward shows his love for me in every touch and every small kiss he gives me as he helps me bathe. His shirtsleeves are rolled up to his elbows and the front of his shirt is see through from when I splashed him playfully, making him laugh. He looks so hot like this. I bite my lip, this is the biggest downside to my pregnancy, the fact that we can't sleep together. I am much too weak physically for that.

Edward spots me chewing on my lip ''what are you thinking so hard about?''

I cock my head to the side ''oh nothing, just how yummy you look right now'' I grin.

Edward smirks ''Yummy? Well you're going to have to wait a while before we can do anything about it, aren't you?'' he scoops up a few bubbles onto his fingers and swipes them onto my nose making me giggle.

I pretend to sigh ''I suppose we are.''

Edward laughs at me ''C'mon you time to get out, you are starting to get all 'pruney' to use one of your terms.'' He helps me out of the tub and dries me thoroughly before dressing me in my most snuggly jumper and pyjama bottoms.

I am wrecked from all the moving around, even though Edward did everything for me except breathe. We spend the remainder of the day on the couch, Edward reading to me as I nap on and off throughout the day.

**Later in the evening I am** awake when everyone returns from their hunt. I can tell their mood is off, the normal chatter and banter is missing. Even from Emmett.

I turn to Edward to see if he has read their thoughts, he looks confused and frustrated ''what is going on'' he snaps ''all of your thoughts are a jumbled mess, would one of you please start to make some sense.

It was Carlisle who spoke first ''we came across another vampire scent while out hunting.''

I didn't think that was too much cause for alarm, surely they bumped into others of their kind from time to time. Edward must have been thinking the same thing. ''So? That doesn't explain your reaction, was it a scent you recognise? Who…''

Edward stops mid-sentence and I realise he has read Carlisle's mind. Oh no, is it someone they know and fear? Edwards arms tighten around me ''that's impossible'' he whispers. Edwards incredulous voice scares me, I turn to him ''who is it? Do you know them?''

Edward turns his gaze to me and I can see the disbelief there ''It was Victoria, they caught her scent in the woods beyond the house. It was recent too, only a day old. She was too far out for me to read her thoughts.

What? That is impossible ''B…but the wolves, Jacob said they killed her, why would they have lied about it.'' I turned to Carlisle ''are you sure it was her?''

Carlisle nodded ''positive Bella, we don't forget a scent once we have crossed paths with it before.''

I think I am in shock. What does she want? It can't be anything good, her coven was killed by the wolves and my family. I don't think she would care if we were to explain our reasons. The thing I am most shocked about however is that the wolves told us that they had killed her, why would they do that?

''We are going to have to talk to the pack, we need to know what happened here. They had better have a damn good explanation for this'' Edward is furious.

**A/N Let me know what you think so far, I haven't been getting too many reviews for this story. Thanks again to anyone who has reviewed, you know who you are xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter guys, I love to read your feedback. It's nice to know people are enjoying my story xx**

**BPOV**

**The wedding is only two days** away and the nerves are really starting to kick in now. Alice still hasn't shown me my dress, I tried to argue that it's supposed to be the groom who can't see the dress before the big day not the bride but she just waved her hand at me. If I wasn't so tired I would probably insist on seeing it but right now I just don't care.

I don't want to worry anyone so I keep my mouth shut but I am in quite a bit of pain. The baby's kicking is getting stronger every day and I feel as though my ribs may be bruised as it hurts to laugh or take a deep breath. Carlisle reckons I will be ready to deliver in about another week and as terrifying as that prospect is I am more than anxious to meet my little guy.

I can picture him in my head, a little clone of Edward, but with green eyes. I hope he looks like him exactly without any interference from me to mar his perfection.

After the initial commotion over the revelation that Victoria is still alive things seem to have calmed down, on the surface at least. I'm sure Edward is doing everything in his power to find out what happened and why the wolves informed us wrongly that she was dead. Probably he won't tell me anything so as not to worry me. I normally would fight him on this but again it's the same as with Alice, I just don't have the energy for it. I trust Edward to sort it out.

I am relaxing on the couch with my feet in Edwards lap, everyone else is sitting around and discussing the preparations for the wedding. My eyes are closed but I'm not asleep and every now and then I interject with comments and ideas of my own.

It's going to be a very simple affair, I have no family or friends anyway so that makes things a lot easier. The only people coming are the Denali's who I have yet to meet. They will be here tomorrow to settle in before the wedding. I am a little apprehensive about meeting them, what if they don't like me?

Carlisle said they haven't been informed of my pregnancy and I hope they don't react angrily to the situation. At the moment Alice is telling Esme that she organised the spare bedrooms for them to dress and bath while they are here, obviously they won't be needing them to sleep.

Rosalie snickers ''Well Tanya would have liked to have shared Edward's room with him so I'm sure she is pretty put out by the news of the wedding right about now.''

My eyes pop open. _What?_ I look at Edward and he is glaring daggers at Rosalie who is looking a bit sheepish. She smiles at me apologetically ''Sorry Bella, I thought he would have told you about Tanya when he knew she was coming.''

Oh God, I can't look at Edward. I close my eyes shut tightly. Did he have a relationship with Tanya? Why would he invite her if that was the case? I bite my lip nervously. I'm sure this Tanya is beautiful, like every other vampire I have seen, while I am…ugh, even on a good day I couldn't compare to one of these beautiful creatures let alone when my body looks as hideous as it does right now.

I don't mind my swollen stomach so much because I know my pretty little boy is in there, it's the rest of me that looks awful. My skin is pale and splotchy and my hair is lank and lifeless. My body showing its struggle in carrying Edwards baby, showing how ridiculously weak I really am. I know I am a mess, maybe Edward will take one look at this girl whom he obviously knows well and realise his mistake in choosing me.

I haven't realised in my panic that I stopped breathing for a few seconds. When I suddenly take a deep breath I wince at the pain in my expanding chest. I try to regulate my breaths to ease the burning pain in my sore ribs.

"Bella'' Edward all but whispers. Not sure of my voice at the moment I don't answer. "Bella please, look at me.''

Hesitantly I open my eyes to see Edward has moved and is kneeling on the floor in front of me. I look over his shoulder to see everyone else has vacated the room, no doubt after seeing my distress.

''Don't pay any mind to what Rosalie said, she was only joking.'' He runs his fingers across my cheek.

''But she wasn't lying was she? You and Tanya…'' I trail off not sure I really want to know about their relationship. How could I possibly compare to her.

Edward takes a deep breath and pauses in thought as if he is trying to think of the best way to tell me something that will upset me. I knew it. There was something between them, my heartbeat starts to accelerate in my chest.

Edward places his hand over my heart. ''Love calm down, please, your body is not able for the stress.'' As if in answer to this the baby starts to somersault inside me and I have to bite my tongue to stop myself from crying out in pain.

Edward can see what I am hiding and seems to hesitate before continuing with what he was about to tell me. ''There was never anything between Tanya and I, not from my side at least. She made multiple advances toward me over the years which I have always turned down.''

This explanation calms me down a bit so I can breathe easier which in turn seems to make Edward breathe easier, not that it makes much difference to him how he breathes. ''That's better sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about, the Denali's are old friends of ours that's all.''

I nod as he leans over to kiss my lips sweetly. ''I'm sorry Edward'' I whisper ''I shouldn't have overreacted, I don't know what got into me. I suppose I'm feeling a bit off because I look so bad now, and she is going to be gorgeous and…''

Edward cuts me off with another kiss ''Nonsense, you are more beautiful than ever, no one else can compare.'' I snort, yeah right now I know he's just trying to make me feel better. Edward smiles and shakes his head at me as he resumes his seat with my feet in his lap.

When the rest of the family realises that disaster has been averted they start to filter back into the room and return to their previous conversations, careful not to mention the Denali's again.

**EPOV**

**I want to smile at Bella's** jealousy over Tanya, and under any other circumstances I would. But when her hyperventilation hurt her ribs I could have killed Rosalie for opening her big mouth. I didn't mention the situation with Tanya because I truly didn't believe that there was a situation. My mind boggles at Bella's obvious insecurity.

How could she possibly think that I would even look at another woman? I spent over one hundred years alone while I was waiting for her. Now that I have her there is no way I could notice anyone else. I am Bella's for the rest of time, just as she is mine.

Tiredness eventually gets the better of Bella and her breathing evens out as she drifts off into sleep. The baby seems to be cooperating at the moment and is letting her have a restful nap. It's just as well as he was determined to keep her awake all night with his antics.

I am worried about his increasing strength. Bella is in a lot more pain than she is letting on. She tries to hide it but I can see it on her face when she thinks I'm not looking and sometimes she can't help her gasps and whimpers. Also Jasper can feel her pain and I in turn can read it through his thoughts.

The night are the worst though, while Bella sleeps she cannot consciously filter what she doesn't want me to hear so every moan and yelp she makes in her sleep cuts at me like knives. I don't say anything though because I know all that would result in is making her feel guilty. She would blame herself for making me worry.

**While she is sleeping** peacefully we take our opportunity to discuss the situation with Victoria and the wolves. There is another thing I want to shield Bella from, she does not need to worry herself about any of this. The fact that she hasn't questioned me much about it tells me that she doesn't really care to know, she has enough on her plate right now.

''Have we had any luck with setting up a meeting with the wolves?'' Carlisle is straight down to business.

''Yes I believe they received our note because there is a piece of the afternoon that is invisible to me.'' Alice reads the wolves the only way she can, the only time she is positive they will be around is when she can see absolutely nothing for the portion of time they are in contact with us.

''Good then hopefully we can clear up this misunderstanding about Victoria.'' Carlisle doesn't want to believe that the wolves deliberately misled us but I need to know what happened. It's confusing because when they told us she was dead I saw them tearing her apart in their minds.

Sensing my growing confusion Jasper sends me a wave of calm ''Relax Edward, if you work yourself up into a state you won't think clearly when it comes time to talk to them.'' Jasper rationalises, ever the soldier he always insists on being calm and prepared when facing a possible enemy. He knows only too well that if our personal feelings cloud our judgement crucial information could be overlooked.

If I am ever in any kind of battle I am grateful that I have Jasper on my side. Emmett on the other hand just wants to go in swinging ''I still think we should bash some heads together to get some answers'' he pouts. Rosalie rolls her eyes at him. He has already been told several times that we are going to sort this diplomatically if possible and he whole-heartedly disagrees with us. Where Jasper is level-headed and rational, Emmett is all gung-ho and want to act first and ask questions later.

There is no doubt that physically Emmett is by far the strongest one among us but he doesn't have Jaspers experiences or intellect when it comes to fighting. It's just as well he has such an affable nature and is willing to follow Jaspers lead on this or else there may be some serious disagreements.

Rosalie and Esme have been elected to stay behind with Bella just in case there is trouble and she needs protection, not that we will be far. We are meeting at the treaty line which is just beyond the river at the back of the house. I am sure the entire pack will come as I know they do not trust us. I am sure they are wondering why we sent the note and are anticipating an ambush. Really I am surprised they even agreed to this.

After a lengthy discussion about how we are going to go about this Alice informs me that the wolves are on their way. Seconds later I hear their thoughts as they approach the treaty line, they all seem to be present. I lean over and lightly kiss a still sleeping Bella before I head out with everyone to talk to the wolves.

Once we enter the small clearing that the wolves are in I see with my eyes what I already know with my mind. All six of the wolves are present. Everyone in their wolf form except Jacob who has been elected as spokesman of the pack today. They don't know about our enhanced abilities and I am not about to lose the advantage by informing them of this.

''What is this all about, leech'' Jacob sneers, addressing me.

''What can you tell us of Victoria's demise?'' Carlisle asks more politely than I would have found possible given the derogatory way in which they address us.

For an instant he looks perplexed before he hardens his features ''We caught up with her where the tiny female said she would be,'' he pauses at Alice's scoff to glare at her ''when we caught her scent we surrounded her and flushed her out, where we were waiting for her.'' Jacob smiles at the memory. ''Then we tore her to shreds.''

I am sifting through his mind as he speaks, looking for any hint of a lie and my family watch me expectantly for my reaction. ''You hardly summoned us here to reminiss. What do you want?''

Suddenly I realise what has happened and I groan shifting everyone's attention to me. ''You didn't burn the body.'' It's a statement, not a question, and it causes varying degrees of gasps and moans from my family.

Jacob looks confused ''Burn?'' he questions.

I put my head in my hands as Carlisle explains ''Yes the only way to completely kill a vampire is to burn their remains. Of course this is our fault we should have told you about that, you are inexperienced and young. There is no way you could have known.''

Jaspers sudden realisation of another problem hits me like a truck ''what about the one you killed before? What did you do with him?'' Jacob's silence is all I need to hear to know the answer. They didn't burn him either.

''How did you find out all of this?'' Jacob looks between myself and Carlisle.

Carlisle sighs before answering ''because she is back, we have caught her scent on our side of the treaty line.''

This causes a chorus of growls from the wolves and one of them, Sam their leader, leaves momentarily to phase back to his human form. When he comes back he is all business. ''So what do you think she is after?''

''Revenge? Surely by now she has realised we killed her mate.'' Jasper stops to think before continuing ''and we cannot discount the male, if she has found him then she will have put him back together too.''

''So who put _her _back together?'' Sam asks.

We all look at each other before I answer ''we have no idea but that means there could be as many as three of them out there.''

"Shit'' Jacob mutters. My sentiments exactly.

We make a temporary pact with the wolves to dispense with the treaty lines so we can both hunt for Victoria and her 'companions' as Carlisle, ever the gentleman, has decided to call them. In this one instance I am with the wolves when they call them bloodsuckers.

We organise shifts because we will have to monitor a large area until we find them. I look over to see that Alice is hovering between being deep in concentration and scowling at the wolves for blocking her vision. She cannot see the future clearly because of their constant presence where Victoria is concerned.

When we finish with our plans and the wolves are about to leave Jacob mentions Bella. I can read in Sam's mind that he has been told to let it go, but he can't. Sam has decided that Bella can chose her own fate and he is not going to risk his entire clan for the choices of one naïve girl. The way he sees it is that Bella made her decision knowing what we are and as for the baby, he is willing to wait and see how it plays out. If the infant is a threat to humans then he will act, but not before.

Although I am glad that this is cleared up Jacobs refusal to accept the situation annoys me. It's not as if he even knew Bella all that well. It's irritating the way he sees himself as someone who is willing to save her from himself.

I decide to tell the wolves about the wedding plans in a couple of days. Just to warn them of course, not to rub Jacob's nose in it, ahem. ''We will be having visitors this week, they will be arriving for the wedding tomorrow.'' I blurt out.

Jacob stiffens ''Wedding?'' he grinds out as Sam moves to stand in front of him.

Carlisle clears his throat as I try not to smirk ''Yes, Edward and Bella are to be married in a couple of days and we have some close friends coming to the ceremony.'' He says a little uncomfortably as he sees the anger visibly rising in Jacob. He continues quickly ''There's no need to worry about them as they share a diet similar to our own.''

Sam nods at this and starts to push Jacob towards the trees. Jacob still hasn't said a word, he is too dumbfounded to form a sentence. Good, this will tell him once and for all that he truly has no hope of changing Bella's mind.

Once the wolves are out of earshot Jasper looks at me with a raised eyebrow but says nothing. Emmett isn't so inclined ''Territorial much Eddie?'' he smirks and I just shrug, making him laugh.

We return to the house to find Bella still asleep. Good. We won't have to bother her with any of the details and she can concentrate on staying healthy and enjoying the wedding as much as she can. It will be such a quiet affair but I will be so happy when she is finally, undisputedly mine. I smile at the thought.

The wolves are on watch the entire day of the wedding so we can all be here so she won't notice anything amiss and we can rest easy knowing we aren't about to be ambushed. I hide my grin at Emmet's wayward thoughts about having guard dogs. He can be such a child, I love it.

Bella finally awakens in the late afternoon. ''Hey sleepyhead'' I kiss her forehead.

Bella rubs her eyes sleepily and smiles up at me ''hey'' she echo's softly.

''Hungry?''

Bella rolls her eyes at herself ''Always'' then she giggles adorably as she reaches for her cup of blood while Esme sets about making her dinner.

I am idly playing with Bella's fingers when I hear a muffled thought from someone I don't recognise. I look up sharply drawing the attention of everyone in the room. ''Bella did you…?'' I can't make sense of what I heard but just when I think I must have imagined it somehow I hear it again. Yes, it is definitely a mind I have not heard before, but there is something so strange about it. There are feelings but no formed thoughts in them.

I cock my head and look at Bella, have I finally heard a muffled thought from her closed mind. She is watching me curiously, trying, no doubt, to figure out what I am thinking. ''Sweetheart what are you thinking?''

''What?'' she is confused at my intensity.

''Just a second ago, what were you thinking?'' I stare into her eyes, trying to lift the answer straight from her mind.

''Umm, just wondering how overboard Alice is going to go on our _small _wedding.'' She shoots a look at Alice who sticks out her tongue and grins. Well that doesn't help because that isn't what I heard. Bella starts to speak again but at the sound of her voice I hear the thought again. The voice sounds muffled but the mind is clear in what it feels. It is…happy, deliriously so.

''Edward are you ok?'' Bella looks genuinely worried for my sanity but I can't respond to her question as I have just realised what has happened. I can hear the baby. Every time Bella speaks the baby radiates an unbridled joy, innocent and pure. It's so wonderful, I drop to my knees and put my hands to Bella's bump and gently lay my ear to it ''say something else'' I whisper.

"What are you doing Edward?'' Bella is confused.

I want to laugh out loud at his reaction to Bella's voice, he knows it's his mommy speaking and it fills him with happiness and an enormous amount of love for her. ''I can hear him'' I whisper and I am surprised that he reacts to me in the same way as he did to Bella. Does he know who I am? My dead heart fills with pride at this thought.

"What?'' Bella whispers barely capable of speech as hear eyes fill with tears.

I look up at her and she is brimming over with joy at this news even if she is afraid to believe it. ''He can hear us, he likes the sound of your voice, mine too.'' I put my ear back to her belly so I can be closer to him.

"You can _hear_ him?'' Bella suddenly shouts as she finds her voice causing him to jerk violently and Bella to wince. I rub the spot on Bella's tummy where he kicked her in fright. ''Ssh mommy you startled him.''

"Sorry baby'' Bella coos softly as she pats her belly. ''What's he thinking now?'' she whispers.

I notice that the entire family has come closer to see what's going on, everyone's thoughts are filled with awe. I don't need to have Jaspers ability to feel the bliss that fills the room. Jasper is practically floating on the euphoria coming from everyone. I pause for a second while I read the little guys mind again, now that I have discovered him he is getting clearer all the time.

''He loves you Bella, he absolutely _adores _you.'' I say to a smiling, tearful Bella as I kiss her softly.

**A/N I robbed a bit of breaking dawn there at the end, I had to put something in there about Edward hearing the baby, the difference here is that it is from Edwards POV instead of Jacobs.**

**Let me know what you thought of this one, a few people guessed right about Victoria not being burned, but who is the mysterious third person? If anyone guesses right I'll tell them in a PM. **

**Please review x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I had one reviewer who guessed the third vampire correctly but i won't be introducing them just yet so you'll have to wait and see. Thank's to everyone who reviewed so far, I love to read them. x**

**BPOV**

**I still cannot believe that** Edward can actually hear our baby's thoughts. We have sat for most of the evening, Edward listening intently to my stomach. He is in awe and it fills my heart with joy to see his adoration for his baby.

When Edward told me he could feel our baby's love for us I thought I would simply burst with happiness. I, of course, always believed that he would be full of love. How could he not be when he was created from Edward and I's love for each other? Now Edward can finally believe it having seen it for himself.

''His thoughts are so pure, so innocent,'' Edward whispers, then looks up at me and smiles ''just like yours I'm sure, if I could read them.''

I scoff ''Hardly, I think bad things all the time Edward. I am not as perfect as you believe me to be.'' I roll my eyes at Edwards rose tinted view of me, he incorrectly believes me to be some kind of saint.

Edward leans up to kiss me sweetly on the lips ''Yes you are'' he whispers ''you are absolutely perfect.'' He pulls back and stares at me with such open adoration I can't help my blush and I smile shyly at him. There is no point in arguing with him when he is like this.

Then I ruin the moment by yawning hugely making Edward chuckle softly at me. ''Bed?'' he asks and I nod tiredly. Edward scoops me up carefully and carries me upstairs to bed. He helps me change and places me in bed before stripping down himself and puts on pyjama pants and a t-shirt. It still makes me smile when Edward wears pyjamas just so I'll be comfortable sleeping next to him.

He slides in beside me and gently pulls me to him. I am finding it increasingly difficult to sleep at night because of my massive bump and I get too warm when Edward is not touching me. I find it helps if I lie slightly on my side with a pillow under my tummy to support me and throw one leg over Edwards hip. Thankfully he doesn't mind and he helps me to position myself in the bed. I moan softly when he reaches around to rub my aching back. ''Comfortable now?'' he asks as he leans over to kiss my forehead.

''For now'' I huff ''it won't be long until I have to use the bathroom, again.'' I don't really moan much about being pregnant, I hardly ever even mention when I am in pain, but this whole thing about peeing twenty times a day is really starting to get on my nerves.

''It won't be for too much longer love'' Edward looks as though he was about to say something else but stopped himself. He is trying to hide it but I can sense he is worrying about something.

I put my hand on his cheek. ''Edward what's wrong?''

''Nothing love'' he answers too quickly. I just give him a pointed look and he caves. ''You're good'' he says wryly and I just shrug and wait for him to continue. Edward blows out a breath ''I was just about to say that it won't be too much longer before you will be back to normal. But you won't be 'normal' ever again. You will be one of us and I am terrified that you will hate it…hate _me_ when I do that to you.''

What do I say to this? I have told Edward so many times now that I want to be with him forever. ''I wish you wouldn't doubt me Edward'' I say softly.

''Oh love no, that's not what I meant.'' Edward wraps his arms around me as much as he can with my bump and a pillow between us. ''Of course I know you will make a fine vampire, I just hope that you don't regret your decision, there is no going back on this.''

''I won't regret it'' I assure him quietly ''How could I? I will have you and our child for all of eternity, and our family too. That is all I ever want, it is so much more than I ever thought I would have.'' I feel myself tear up as I continue ''More than I ever deserved.'' I whisper.

''Don't you do that'' Edward scolds me softly ''you deserve anything in this life that you want, I don't know anyone who would have turned out as good and pure as you did, given the life you've had.'' Edward wipes away the tears that have escaped with his thumb. ''I'll make a deal with you, I won't doubt your commitment for going through with this anymore, if you don't doubt your own worth again, okay?''

I nod ''okay.''

''Good girl, now, we have visitors for you to meet tomorrow and you will be tired enough without losing sleep as well.'' Edward pulls the blankets around me more securely and hugs me to him as close as he can before leaning over and kissing me good night. I sigh in contentment as I snuggle into my pillow as I drift off to sleep, hopefully for more than a few minutes at a time tonight because I really am exhausted.

**EPOV**

**Bella looks shattered this** morning. She had a really rough night's sleep last night, she didn't sleep for more than a few minutes at a time because the baby was jumping and kicking all night. He is starting to run out of room in there and needs to stretch, I just wish it didn't hurt Bella so much. Add to that the fact that she had to use the bathroom four times and it makes for one very tired Bella today.

She is refusing to give in to it though, because she knows our visitors are coming today. I tried to get her to stay in bed for a little longer this morning but she wouldn't hear of it, insisting she felt fine. I didn't want to argue with her so now she is laying on the couch talking about the baby with Rosalie.

The Denali's are due any minute now and I can tell Bella is nervous. I know she is afraid that they won't like her. Honestly, what's not to like? She is perfect. I watch as Bella smoothes her hair and tries to fix her clothes, trying to make herself more 'presentable', I have already told her she looks gorgeous but she just rolled her eyes at me.

_Edward?_ I hear Jasper reaching out to me in his mind and nod slightly to let him know I'm listening.

_I am getting disturbing feelings from Bella, she is feeling a lot of self-loathing and inadequacy right now._

I know that Bella thinks she looks bad, but she really doesn't. She still looks as beautiful as ever to me. Since she has been drinking the blood and eating she has been looking so much healthier and recently even had a glow about her. Obviously Bella is unable to see this for herself but Bella has never been able to see herself clearly, so this doesn't surprise me in the least.

I decide to go and sit with Bella while we wait for our visitors, I won't leave her side while she feels threatened by Tanya. I don't want her to feel one second of uncertainty about how devoted I am to her.

**BPOV**

**God I look awful, I shouldn't** have looked in the mirror this morning before I came downstairs. The outfit that Alice insisted looks 'super cute' on me makes me look like a balloon. I am going to make a show of Edward, I know it. Everyone is going to take one look at me and think he has lost it. Maybe I should have taken his advice and hid upstairs for the day. But that wouldn't work either because they are here for a wedding and it would be weird if they couldn't meet the bride. Edward said they are going to be my family soon enough anyway so I should meet them.

I am trying to hide it though, not an easy feat with Jasper in the room. I am trying take my mind off their arrival by talking about the baby with Rosalie, but it's not working. Every minute that passes just gives me more time to remind myself how I'm not good enough to be sitting here. What will I do if I am not accepted into Edward's world? I can't do this to him.

While I am having my inner meltdown about my unworthiness Edward has come to sit with me on the couch. He startles me because I was so lost in thought. Edward looks at me sadly and pulls me gently into his lap ''I thought we had a deal?''

I look at my fingers playing with my bump and don't answer. I should have known Jasper would tell Edward what I was feeling. ''Talk to me'' Edward pleads softly but I just shrug.

''Is it because of Tanya?''

''Yes, no…I don't know'' I whisper ''Maybe I'm just tired'' I sigh.

Edward puts a finger under my chin and lifts my face gently, he doesn't say anything for a minute he just kisses me softly causing me to melt into him. ''You know you have nothing to worry about, we've already discussed this.''

''it's more than that Edward, what if they don't like me?'' I voice my fears.

''Of course they will'' I try to interrupt but Edward continues ''and if they don't, I don't care. It's you I am marrying, it's you that I love.'' He says emphatically.

''I don't want you to fall out with them over me.''

''Bella just trust me on this okay, it will all be fine'' I nod even though I'm not convinced, we will have to see how it goes.

We have run out of time to discuss this any further anyway because just then I hear doors slam just outside. ''There here?''

''Yes love'' Edward replies as everyone else heads outside to meet them. Edward stays with me on the couch, he positions me beside him and wraps his arm around me. I want to tell him to go out to greet them but I don't because I also selfishly want him to stay here with me.

I hear Emmett's loud banter and a lot of excited chatter from all the girls as they approach the front door. I hold my breath and Edward gives me a squeeze. Why am I so nervous?

Alice bounces through the doorway first, grinning from ear to ear telling everyone how much fun we are going to have tomorrow. She is followed by two gorgeous blonde girls who immediately upon hearing my heartbeat and smelling my blood turn to eye me curiously. ''That's Kate and Irina'' Edward tells me. I offer a timid smile.

They don't speak at first but they don't look hostile, merely curious. This gives me hope. The next to enter are a man and woman, they have dark hair and olive skin tones and are beautiful. I assume that they are Carmen and Eleazar as they are holding hands.

They are followed by the rest of the Cullens and I am hopeful that Tanya didn't come after all, but then she walks in the door with Carlisle bringing up the rear.

My stomach drops, it's worse than I thought. Tanya is stunningly beautiful with long wavy blonde hair. It makes my insides hurt to look at her and I suddenly want to hide as I feel utterly hideous.

Jasper gives Edward a look and he immediately leans over to kiss me in front of everyone. He whispers against my lips ''you look beautiful.'' And I know I am being clingy and ridiculous but I am glad his attention is on me. Now they are going to think I am pathetic. I suppose I am.

I am introduced to everyone one at a time and they are all polite and seem to be genuinely happy for Edward. They eye my obviously pregnant belly but say nothing. Edward stiffens beside me as Tanya finally approaches, staring straight at my stomach. ''Hello I'm Tanya'' she introduces herself to me.

''Hello'' I say quietly and wonder why Edward has gone so tense beside me.

Tanya turns to Edward and cocks her head to the side ''So your marrying a pregnant girl Edward. How…noble of you'' she says in a falsely sweet voice.

''The baby is mine Tanya'' Edward is irritated by her thoughts or tone, or both. Oh, she thinks the baby isn't Edwards, she thinks he is marrying me because I got knocked up by someone else. I feel all the colour drain from my face, I could never let anyone else touch me in that way.

''Really? Are you positive? I did not think that was possible'' again she smiles sweetly at me as she tries to rip my character to shreds. I look at Edward who is now fuming.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' he growls low and ominously. I am starting to feel uncomfortable now, I don't want to be the cause of any arguments.

Tanya shrugs ''how do you know it's the truth, I was told you left her for a while. Maybe Bella…you know…'' she left the sentence unfinished but her implication was clear. She wanted Edward to doubt me. I knew he wouldn't but it still hurt that she was trying to put a wedge between us.

Edward is furious ''Tanya I will tell you this only once, if you _ever _talk about my Bella in such a way again, we will no longer be family, I will never speak to you again. Am I making myself clear?''

Tanya balks at this ''Of course Edward, I didn't mean…''

To my surprise it's Rosalie that cuts her off ''Give it a rest Tanya, we all know what you meant. Just let it go.''

I smile at Rosalie, she really is a formidable person. I'm just glad she is in my corner as she is fiercely protective of those she loves and it means a lot to me that she stood up for me. Seeing that she is going to get nowhere with her scheming, Tanya offers me a watery smile and sits on the opposite couch.

I can tell Edward is still angry with her so I squeeze his leg and offer him a small smile to let him know that there is no harm done. He looks into my eyes for a long minute before letting his anger go with a long breath. His sweet breath fans across my face making my mouth water. Seeing my obvious reaction to him Edward smiles and leans in to kiss me, it's a proper kiss this time to. For a few moments I forget everyone else in the room until Emmett clears his throat noisily breaking our trance.

''C'mon guys that's the kind of thing that got you into this situation to start with'' he rolls his eyes playfully and I can't help my embarrassment and I start to giggle. Edward just stares at me adoringly, ignoring everyone else in the room.

**We spend some time** **talking** to the Denali's, they are intrigued about the wolves. When they are told about Victoria and the other vampires they are outraged, even Tanya seemed genuinely angry when they were told about my kidnapping. I stay quiet about it, that is not something I want to relive. Sensing my hesitation on the subject Edward steers the conversation back to our present predicament with Victoria.

Before long Alice gets irritated with the gloomy atmosphere ''for goodness sake we are having a wedding tomorrow and you are all acting so glum and morose. Stop being party poopers.''

I can't help my grin, she is right of course and I am glad she is trying to cheer everyone up. I shoot her a grateful smile as she starts to suggest different games and things everyone can do to pass the time. Apparently Alice isn't going to start decorating the house for tomorrow until I go to bed. I don't think we need to do anything over the top but Alice stopped listening to my suggestions after I mentioned just going to the courthouse to do it.

Eventually the conversation turns to the baby, I know they were all avoiding the subject after Tanya's inappropriate comments. She is keeping quiet now as the others discuss it.

''How far along are you Bella?'' Kate asks.

I look at Edward, man how do we explain this ''Umm just a few weeks, but this obviously isn't your average pregnancy.'' I answer hesitantly.

''A few weeks?'' Carmen exclaims ''Dios mio, but you look like you are about to give birth any minute.''

Carlisle decides to jump in. ''This pregnancy has been very hard on Bella physically, but she has done extraordinarily well. We have no reason to believe that the delivery won't go smoothly. We have a plan in place.''

''And what about after? Will the baby be human or vampire? And what about Bella?'' Eleazar is full of questions and this time it is Edward who answers. ''Obviously we have never seen anything like this before so it is all new territory for us. But luckily we have Carlisle and I trust him to help us in every way he can, he will get Bella through this. We will have to wait until the baby is born to determine if he is more human or vampire but I think he may be more vampire. He is growing so fast and is way beyond human mental ability for his age. He is aware of his surroundings already.'' Edward looks down at me with pride as he talks about our baby.

''You can _hear_ him'' Eleazar is shocked.

''Yes'' Edward says softly while still looking into my eyes ''I can, and he is perfect.''

''And Bella, what about her?'' Tanya asks quietly.

Edward doesn't look at her as he is still angry from earlier, Edward doesn't take well to anyone thinking badly of me. ''Bella will be changed when the baby is delivered, it is the safest way for her in case of complications.'' He is still looking at me as he says this so I give him a reassuring smile to show him I trust him and I am not afraid.

Tanya doesn't answer but everyone else seems pleased with this plan. ''Oh it is so nice to see you all paired up'' Carmen gushes making me smile. The rest of her family seem to agree.

It's not long before Emmett pulls everyone in to play in a tournament of chess, it has the craziest rules I have ever seen. They seem to be playing one game spread across multiple boards. It makes no sense to me so I stop paying attention after a while. Edward stays on the couch with me.

We are not doing the traditional night before the wedding stuff. There will be no bachelor party as Edward has refused to leave my side for that long. I think Emmett was a bit put out but he didn't fight Edward on it because he understands my situation. I told Edward I didn't mind if he went but he wouldn't hear of it. He also said there was no way he wasn't staying with me tonight. This I wholeheartedly agree with because I am so uncomfortable when I sleep that I need him there to help me move around and to rub my back when it gets sore. As hard as I am finding it to sleep I know it would be impossible if Edward wasn't there with me.

By nine pm I am fighting a losing battle with my eyelids. Seeing this Edward insists on taking me to bed. Alice shoos us up the stairs telling me I have a busy morning ahead of me, making me groan.

''Oh shush, don't you want to look gorgeous on your wedding day?'' she puts her hands on her hips and I have to laugh at her scowl. She relents and does an excited little giggle of her own before she kisses me on the cheek and prances back downstairs.

Edward and I are snuggled in bed when he finally asks ''so are you looking forward to tomorrow at all?''

''Of course I am! I can't wait to be Mrs Cullen.'' I beam at him and he looks like he could burst with pride.

''Mrs Cullen'' he whispers against my lips before he starts to kiss me. Edward kisses me for a long time, eventually pulling away when I need to breathe. He is grinning from ear to ear and I can't help but mirror his expression.

Tomorrow I am going to be Mrs Cullen and I cannot wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry about the delay folks, life keeps getting in the way! This is the wedding chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**BPOV**

**I wake early and for just a** moment I snuggle into my feathery pillow. It smells of Edward, mmm, I inhale deeply. I open one eye to look at him when I hear his soft chuckle beside me. ''Sleep well?'' he questions.

''MmHmm'' for once the baby left me alone for a few hours and I got some much needed sleep. I am feeling better today but still a little tired. I'm in the middle of a yawn when I realise what day it is. ''Holy crap, Edward we're getting married today,'' I all but yell causing Edward to laugh out loud.

''That we are, my love.'' He grins at me. I can't help my answering smile. ''Wait here a moment, I'll be right back.'' Edward leans over to kiss me on the nose before he leaps off the bed and heads out of the room. ''It's not like I have much choice'' I huff as I stare at my massive bump. I can't get up without assistance now anyway.

Before long Edward has returned with breakfast for me. He helps me to sit up against a soft pile of pillows before laying the tray in front of me. Along with my cup of blood he has brought me some delicious blueberry pancakes and some crispy bacon. ''Thank you Esme'' I call out knowing she can hear me. Edward wasn't gone long enough to make all this.

After breakfast Edward helps me shower and then wraps me in a fluffy white robe, gosh it feels so good against my skin, I rub my cheek against the soft fabric just as Alice comes bounding into the room. She takes one look at Edward and points her dainty little finger at him. ''You. Out. Now.'' then she points to the door.

I am about to protest when Alice silences me with a look ''Bella I am prepared to overlook last night because of your condition,'' she nods at my belly ''but there is no way I am going to put up with him in here while I get you ready for your wedding. We have to at least _try _to follow some traditions.''

I look to Edward but he just shrugs kisses me quickly and heads for the door. Traitor. ''He needs to hunt anyway, so all the boys are heading off while us girls help to get things organised.'' Alice beams at me.

I roll my eyes as Edward disappears ''Honestly Alice, what's to organise? There's only going to be a minister and a few family here. None of you even eat for crying out loud so you don't need to sort out food. I can't dance like this,'' I point to my belly ''I can't see what the big fuss is all about.'' I grumble.

Alice scowls ''don't be a party pooper Bella, I'm sure you want this day to be special for Edward?'' she raises an eyebrow at me.

''Yes of course I do but…''

''No buts Bella, this is what will make you both happy. Edward wants something traditional…and you want to make him happy. So suck it up because we're doing this.''

Jeez Alice, I can't deny though that I want Edward to be happy, and he is a fairly traditional guy so I decide to shut my mouth and go with it. I nod and give in to Alice's primping and preening. She spends the next few hours going over my whole body buffing and scrubbing. She even fills in for Edward and rubs my back for me when she can see it hurts a little. I thought I would be shaking with nerves by now but I am feeling oddly calm. I know I am doing the right thing. Soon I am going to be Mrs Cullen and nothing in this world will make me happier than that.

Rosalie comes to do my hair a while later and Alice puts the finishing touches to my make-up before fetching my dress. God only knows what it looks like. It won't matter anyway because I look like a whale in everything.

I close my eyes while Alice and Rosalie help me into my dress. I am thankful that my bruises from a few weeks ago have all healed and I can once again walk unaided, if even only for short distances. ''There we go, perfect.'' Alice gushes. I am afraid to open my eyes, I am enjoying the feel of the silky material against my skin and I don't want to ruin the image I have in my head by seeing the harsh reality before me in the mirror.

I feel a pair of cold hands touch my shoulders and hear Rosalie's soft voice against my ear. ''Open your eyes Bella, you look fabulous.'' I am surprised, Rosalie isn't the type to say things just to make someone feel better, her brutal honesty is something I have come to admire and depend on. I can always trust Rosalie to give it to me straight. I cautiously open my eyes, and am pleasantly surprised at what I see.

My dress is an ivory, floor length, sleeveless creation. The fabric is gathered just below my bust and falls over my bump beautifully before opening up into wide pleats of fabric. It is a simple but beautiful dress that even I, with my expanding waistline, can't ruin. There is a beautiful ivory flower holding up one side of my hair. My hair flows in waves over one of my bare shoulders. I am not wearing any jewellery, the only piece I want is the ring Edward is going to place on my finger.

I didn't realise I was crying until Alice dabs my face with a tissue. ''Good thing I used waterproof mascara, I had a _feeling_ you would need it.'' She grins at me.

I reach over and hug Alice to me as close as possible ''Oh, thank you Alice. This dress is…amazing.''

''Your welcome Bella'' Alice says before pulling away and grinning ''Everything is set, Carlisle will be here in a moment to help you downstairs, I'm just going to put on my dress and meet you down there.''

I take a deep steadying breath ''Okay.''

Alice and Rosalie leave the room just as Carlisle enters ''Bella you are a vision. Edward is going to be beside himself when he sees you.'' He extends his arms to me, I know he has to carry me downstairs as I am much too wobbly at the moment to chance it. ''Carlisle can I ask you for a favour. You can totally say no if you want. Don't feel like you have to…''

Carlisle cuts me off ''It's okay Bella, ask away.''

I wring my hands as I mumble ''Well I was just wondering, if you don't mind, could you give me away?'' I am staring at the floor as I ask, afraid he will say no.

I feel a cool fingertip under my chin and I raise my head to look at him ''I would be honoured Bella.'' he says quietly.

''Thank you Carlisle'' I whisper with fresh tears in my eyes. This means so much to me, there is no one I would rather give me away. Carlisle just smiles at me in response before picking me up and carrying me downstairs. I hear someone playing the wedding march on Edward's piano as we descend. Now I'm nervous. Once Carlisle deposits me on my bare feet and slips my arm through his I take a deep breath before taking my first step into the living room.

**EPOV**

**Everyone has taken their** seats in the living room while waiting for Bella to arrive. We all heard her ask Carlisle to give her away and it made us smile. I am the only one however to hear the pride in Carlisle's thoughts at being able to do this for Bella. He truly sees her as one of his own.

We didn't bother will all the extras of a 'normal' wedding. Alice has done a beautiful job of decorating the living room, where the ceremony is being held. Every spare surface is covered with fresh flowers giving the room the most gorgeous fresh aroma. Obviously it has nothing on Bella's natural scent. There are seats put out for our few guests and a small altar prepared for us to stand beneath as we say our vows. We decided to go with traditional vows, only changing 'till death do us part' to 'as long as we both shall live' which all things considered is definitely more appropriate.

I hear Carlisle and Bella descend the stairs and eagerly turn to catch my first glimpse of my love in her wedding dress. I don't know what I expected to see but when Bella rounds the corner I am blown away by what I see. She has never looked more beautiful. This is quite a feat as Bella is always beautiful to me.

She is wearing a stunning floor length ivory dress and her hair has gorgeous curls in it. But it is simply Bella that I cannot take my eyes off. She is looking around nervously at her surroundings before she finally finds me standing at the altar, waiting for her. I can't help but smile at her, a smile which grows impossibly bigger when she beams back at me. All the nerves seem to have left her body when she laid eyes on me. I reach for her hand as she approaches and Carlisle places her hand in mine, and I am home. Nothing has ever felt this right before in my long life. Bella was made for me in every way.

The ceremony is short but sweet and when the minister declares us husband and wife I swear I could burst from happiness. When I turn to kiss my new wife I see that she has tears running down her face. I rub her wet cheeks gently with my thumbs before I lean in to kiss her soft lips. The room and its occupants disappear when our lips meet and it is just the two of us. Bella's hands make their way into my hair as my arms wrap around her waist. I pull her close to me as I devour her mouth. We are only brought out of our own little world when I hear Emmett clear his throat dramatically. I pull away slightly only to stare in Bella's chocolate eyes. I deliberately ignore the thoughts around me. I don't want to hear Emmet's humour, Jasper's exasperation or even Alice's enthusiasm. I certainly don't want to hear Tanya's jealousy. All I want is to be absorbed into Bella's beautiful brown eyes.

Of course our moment can't last forever and Bella is eventually pulled away and into the arms of Alice who is practically vibrating with happiness. We are congratulated by everyone and I look over to see that Bella seems truly happy to be surrounded by my family. Well they are her family now too.

The evening passes quickly while we all enjoy the celebrations. It is a quiet and intimate gathering but it works for us. Bella would not have been happy getting married in front of a room full of people she didn't know just for the sake of having a lavish wedding. That just isn't her, and I love her all the more because of it.

Bella loves the ring I placed on her finger, she keeps looking at it. It is perhaps a little much by today's standards but it was my mother's ring and I wanted Bella to have it. Bella assures me that it is perfect.

We even manage to have a first dance, albeit a slow one. I hold Bella close as Rosalie plays softly on the piano and spin her slowly around the room. Bella stares up at me adoringly as we dance and I can't stop myself from leaning down to kiss her as we move. ''Thank you Bella.'' I whisper.

''For what?'' she looks confused and I have to laugh. ''For being mine.'' I say before leaning in to claim her lips again.

She pulls away after a few moments ''I should be the one thanking you.'' She says but I just shake my head and don't answer. I am the lucky one in this.

Eventually Bella gets tired, it's been a long day for her and the baby has been kicking a lot for the last few hours. She is hiding it well but I know she is in pain. I tell everyone that we are going to retire for the night and turn to pick her up only to see that she is biting her lip. ''What is it?''

''Umm are you sure you want to go up with me, I mean, your family is leaving tomorrow and you barely got to spend any time with them.'' She looks at me guiltily ''I don't mind if you want to spend the evening with them while I'm in bed.''

I just shake my head and don't answer as I carry her upstairs. Once we are in the room I don't let her go, I just bend my head to kiss her. She pulls away slightly and speaks against my lips ''I take it that's a 'no' to staying downstairs with everyone then?''

I chuckle. ''That's a 'hell no' sweetheart. I don't care if the pope is downstairs, I'm staying here with you.''

''Ssh they'll hear you'' she whispers, making me laugh harder. ''So? Bella love, no one expects me to spend my wedding night downstairs taking to my family while my wife is up in bed alone.''

''I like the sound of that'' Bella sighs. I raise an eyebrow in question. ''I like it when you call me your wife.'' She clarifies.

''Not as much as I do'' I growl. Bella brings out the caveman in me, I feel the need to claim her as mine constantly. I don't ever want anyone to even look at her the way I do. I see how beautiful she is, and so does everyone else. Well, now she is mine forever. The thought makes me smile.

I carry Bella to the bathroom and help her change for bed. Bella watches as I take my turn to change. ''Did I tell you how good you look in that tux?'' she asks. I smile ''a few times.''

Once she is comfortably situated in bed I pull her close and start to massage her aching back, making her moan in pleasure. ''Today was perfect wasn't it Edward'' she says with her eyes closed.

I lean forward to kiss her ''Yes baby, absolutely perfect.

Bella opens her eyes and watches me for a few moments. I can tell she has something on her mind. ''What is it love?''

Bella scrunches her nose adorably ''I was just thinking how it would be a shame if we didn't have a 'proper' wedding night.

I freeze ''we can't'' I whisper.

''But…I'm feeling so much better than I was, stronger. And it is a special occasion after all'' she says suggestively as she runs her hand down to my waist.

I can't help but laugh ''I thought you were tired.''

''Not now I'm not'' she grins ''C'mon Edward, who knows when we will get to do 'it' again.'' she pleads. ''Once I'm changed I'm going to spend all my time trying to control other types of urges for a while. Who knows when I will be ready to be with you.''

I lean in and bury my face in her neck, groaning. I know we couldn't do much physically while Bella was weak but now she is much stronger. I had a conversation about this with Carlisle this morning, just in case, and he said as long as Bella is up for it there shouldn't be a problem. I would just have to be even more gentle than I normally am with her breakable body. I wasn't going to bring the subject up but I had a feeling that Bella might be thinking along those lines. I wanted to be prepared.

''Okay'' my voice is muffled in her neck but she has no problem hearing me. ''Really?'' she squeals. I have to laugh again at her blatant excitement.

I hold her cheek in my palm as I kiss her button nose once. ''Really'' I breathe. Jeez my body is already aching for her in the best way but as I give myself permission to make love to Bella the feeling intensifies to fever pitch. I know as I stare into Bella's eyes that she is feeling the same way.

''I love you'' she whispers.

''As I love you'' I respond just as I take her mouth in a slow deep kiss. I trace her sweet lips with my tongue making her breath catch deliciously. ''We are going to have to be extra careful'' I warn and she nods her head. I help Bella to sit up and I remove her nightdress. She then watches as I leave the bed to take off my own clothes. She is biting her lip driving me crazy.

I climb back onto the bed beside her ''Lie on your side with your back to me, that's it'' I say as she complies. I move into position directly behind her, pressing my front to her back. Bella turns her head and smiles as she feels me hard against her behind. I lean down to take her lips again as I move one hand to her soft breast, making her gasp.

I move my lips to Bella's neck as I gently massage first one breast, then the other. I move my other arm underneath her to hold her against me. ''Are you comfortable baby?'' I ask against her silky skin.

''Yes'' she gasps. I move my hand away from her breasts and she whimpers softly until she realises my next destination. I run my hand down her body and rest it in between her legs. I feel with my fingers how ready she is for me. ''So wet.'' I murmur. Thank god everyone has taken Alice up on her 'impromtu' suggestion of a game of night baseball as there is no way I would allow them to hear me talking to my wife in this way. Something tells me Alice saw this coming.

Her response to my praise is a soft mewl. ''Are you ready for me love?''

''Yes, oh yes Edward, now please'' she begs. I carefully pull one of her legs back over mine to give me easier access.

I position myself at her entrance and push forward slowly. The feeling is…''Oh baby you feel so good.'' I have to be careful not to go too fast or hard, I can't hurt her. All I get in response is a garbled moan. I pull back only to push further into her. We have never tried this position before and I have to say, I like it…a lot.

I groan as I push all the way into her, my thighs touching hers. Bella reaches back one arm to grab my hair as her back arches. She wraps her fingers in my hair as I slowly plunge into her again. We make love slowly as I whisper words of love in Bella's ear and she responds by gasping and whimpering, incapable of speech at the feeling of me deep inside her.

It isn't too long before I can't feel the first clenches of her orgasm ''that's it baby, come for me'' I whisper. On cue Bella lets go with a moan and comes hard around me. The clenching of her tight sex sets me off as well and I stiffen as I come inside her, groaning loudly.

I hold Bella gently against me as she recovers from her orgasm. I could go again straight away, but there will be plenty of time for that once she is changed. For now this is enough as I hold my love in my arms.

I pull away from Bella and help her turn to face me, she has a massive, sleepy grin on her face. ''Thank you Edward, that was just…wow that was amazing. She leans over to kiss me.

I can help my chuckle ''you don't have to thank me love, the pleasure was all mine.'' I grin making her laugh out loud.

We talk for another little while but tiredness eventually gets the better of Bella. She has had such a busy day. I help her get into her 'sleeping' position as she calls it. With a pillow wedged under her bump and her leg draped over my hip Bella settles in for a night of uninterrupted sleep, hopefully.

''Goodnight, Mrs Cullen.'' I whisper and she smiles as she drifts away into sleep. I place my hand on her belly, willing the baby to let mommy get her rest tonight.

**A/N I was dreading writing this one. Wasn't looking forward to writing about the wedding, at all! How did I do? Please review and let me know. X**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Please don't be mad! I know it has been forever since I updated and I'm really sorry. Family stuff! I promise I'm gonna finish this story though guys x**

**BPOV**

**I wake with a yelp and** clutch at my ribs. ''Bella love, are you alright?'' Edward is hovering over me worriedly. I don't answer him at first as I clench my eyes shut and try to breathe through the pain. This only proves to send Edward into a panic, he grabs my face gently between his strong hands, the coolness feeling good against my overheated skin. ''Sweetheart please, answer me,'' he frets. ''Shall I ring Carlisle?''

I open my eyes slowly to see that it is bright outside, at least I managed a few hours of sleep last night. ''I'm okay'' I whisper. ''He's just a bit lively this morning.'' I place my hands on my now massive stomach.

Edward doesn't look convinced ''Are you sure? I can call Carlisle right now, he said himself and Esme weren't going far to hunt.''

The pain has eased by now and I roll my eyes at Edward. ''Honestly I'm good, leave the poor man alone you have already called him the last two times he has tried to hunt.''

''Well that is only because you could go into labour at any minute and he will have to be here.'' Edward defends himself.

''Edward'' I sigh, ''You know perfectly well Carlisle doesn't think I'm due for another week at least, now stop overreacting and help me up please, I need to pee.'' Edward lifts me gently into the bathroom and hovers over me while I do my 'business'. Ever since I had a wobble a few days ago while alone in the bathroom Edward has refused to leave my side for a second. As embarrassing as it is I know he has a point as I am becoming increasingly unsteady on my feet. It's not that I am feeling particularly weak, this time it was my usual klutziness that got in the way. I can no longer see my feet and as I made my way to the sink I tripped over my own feet. I managed to catch myself on the sink, avoiding serious injury even if I did hurt my almost healed little finger, but when Edward burst into the bathroom after hearing me stumble he decided that I wasn't to be alone for a moment while I am pregnant.

Edward helps me to the basin where I wash and dry my hands and then proceed to brush my teeth. ''Still, we don't exactly have anything to compare this pregnancy to so it's all just best guess at this point and I don't want to take any chances.'' I think it's just as well that vampires can't have panic attacks as I am sure Edward would probably have to be medicated at this point.

''It's okay Edward I feel pretty good today actually, I don't think this little guy is ready to make an appearance yet.'' I tilt my face up to him for a kiss. He sighs and presses his cool marble lips against mine briefly before pulling back to pout at me causing me to giggle at him. Edward tries to hide his smile as he carefully picks me up and brings me downstairs for my breakfast. Once I am deposited on the couch covered with a blanket and sipping from my cup of blood he goes off to make me some scrambled eggs.

Alice enters the room while he is gone. I am just about to greet her when I see that she is having a vision. Her eyes are staring blankly ahead of her as she walks across the room to sit on the end of the couch by my feet. How she doesn't walk into a wall when she is staring into space like that I will never know. I decide to stay quiet and wait for the vision to run its course.

Just as Edward comes in with my breakfast she comes back to herself and grins at me. ''Finally'' she beams. Why is she so freaking happy? I glance at Edward and see that he is wearing a relieved expression. ''What is it Alice?'' I am getting irritated by being the only one in the room not in the know.

''I have finally had the vision I've been chasing after for ages Bella. It has something to do with the baby, I'm sure of it.''

Okay. Well she seems happy so this is a good thing right? Or is she only relieved that she no longer has to constantly scan the future looking for anything concerning the baby? ''What did you see?''

''Not much really, I just saw that there is someone in the Amazonian rainforest who will have information about vampire/human hybrid babies.'' She grins.

''Oh, do you have any idea what they are going to tell you?'' I am biting my lip now. On the one hand I'm delighted that she will get us some answers but on the other, I'm terrified that those answers won't be what we want to hear. Edward grabs my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. This is a change, whatever he saw in Alice's vision must have eased his mind as it is usually me who has to calm him down where the baby is concerned.

''No, not yet, but I already have myself and Jasper packed for the trip. I was just waiting to see exactly where we are going and who we are going to see. We will be leaving as soon as Carlisle and Esme return.''

''Really, that quick?'' I know they have been waiting for this but now the whole thing seems to be moving at a breakneck pace.

''Of course they are going love, you could go into labour at any time and any bit of information they could provide us with could be invaluable in keeping you safe.'' Edward is sitting on the floor at my feet holding my hand, he raises it to his lips to kiss it.

''I suppose…'' I'm still nervous of Alice and Jasper taking off on their own. Suddenly a horrible thought hits me. ''What about Victoria?'' I whisper.

Alice frowns ''I can't see her returning here anytime soon so unless she changes her mind, we are good to go.'' Seeing my expression her voice softens, ''Bella if they were planning anything I would see it, and they have no clue of our abilities so it wouldn't even occur to them to try to hide their plans. Stop worrying about the rest of us and concentrate on yourself for once.''

Mollified, I take a deep breath ''Yeah, yeah your right, thanks.''

''Aren't I always?'' Alice sings happily.

I roll my eyes and Edward scoffs but says nothing as he places my breakfast in front of me. It is a little cold now but I eat it anyway as I am starving. As I stuff my face I try to concentrate on more pleasant things. Our wedding is a good one, Edward and I have been married for almost a week and I have never been happier. I was so delighted when Edward agreed to make love on our wedding night, I thought I would have to beg! Of course he has refused to touch me like that again until after the baby is born, but that's okay, I can wait. I don't want to give Edward a nervous breakdown and he is so terrified of hurting me and the baby we have been restricted to nothing but gentle cuddles and sweet kisses. I suppose I can live with that, for now.

**EPOV**

**I watch Bella eat while** at the same time reading Alice's thoughts as she plans what she is going to do once she gets to the Amazon. I am pleased to see that she already has a plan in place and has a fair idea where she is going to find the man from her vision. She doesn't see any danger in this trip, it should be fairly straight forward. Of course Jasper is going with her, there is no way he would allow her to take off on her own and even though I can sense no danger from her vision, I am still glad he is going with her.

As for her certainty about Victoria, I am not convinced. I am sure she won't intercept Alice and Jasper while they are travelling, I am even positive that they won't attack us here at the house. I am not at all certain however that they will not attack the wolves. Alice would have no foresight of this so any attack coming from Victoria and whoever she has following her would probably come as a complete surprise to the wolves.

It is true I am no great friend of the Quileute pack but that does not mean that I would like to see them ambushed either. They helped us after all when Bella was taken so I definitely owe them. I'm not sure what I can do though whatever it is will have to wait until after the baby is born and Bella is turned. I am not putting her in danger like that while she is human. At least as a vampire she is stronger and can be taught to defend herself.

This may all mean nothing of course as any attempt we make to offer our help may be thrown back in our faces. However I feel that we at least owe them the offer of our assistance should Victoria make a return. But as there has been no signs of her coming back yet I decide to put all of this out of my head and put all of my effort and concentration into helping Bella over the next week. I know she is strong but I also know that this is going to be hard on her physically. Thank God Carlisle has a plan in place to deliver the child safely, I hope.

I turn my attention to reading the baby's thoughts. The poor little guy is feeling increasingly cramped in there. It amazes me to see that he is aware of how much his movements are hurting his mother. He is now trying his best to remain as still as possible, only moving when he is really uncomfortable. Even then he moves as slowly and carefully as he can. Although he can't stop his jerky movements while he is asleep, he is doing his best.

I realised a few days ago that he does indeed sleep. This was a revelation, if he sleeps does that mean he is more human? Or does the fact that he wants blood make him more vampire? I am soothed by the fact that Bella's blood doesn't seem to bother him and he is _inside_ her. He is surrounded by Bella's heat and so close to her blood at all times and yet not once have I sensed an urge in him to drink her blood.

I am constantly scanning his mind to see if it works like the average vampire and so far I am happy that his mind seems to be completely his own. All he cares about is his love for his mother and the fact that he adores both of our voices. His little heartbeat sings every time he hears Bella speak. The fact that I can hear two heartbeats now fills me with joy. My little guy is alive in every sense of the word. How did I, dead as I am, create a living creature? I will be baffled by this until the end of time.

''You are very quiet, what are you thinking so hard about?'' Bella squeezes my hand and I realise I have been sitting still for quite a while as I was contemplating my thoughts. I look at Bella and she is sitting expectantly, waiting for an answer. God, she is so beautiful. I lean in to kiss her lips softly and she immediately responds with a little noise of surprise.

Have I been that hands off with her over the last few days, that she is surprised at my kiss? Now I feel guilty, the only reason I have been trying to keep my hands to myself is because she is getting more and more tired as the weeks drag on. I can already see a marked change in her from this time last week. She sleeps for much of the day now, only waking for brief periods. I don't want to tire her out by mauling her every chance I get, no matter how much I may want to.

I kiss her for a few moments more before pulling away. I sit right beside her on the couch and pull her close to me, resting my hand against her bump. She lays her head on my shoulder with a contented sigh, I like to see her happy. ''Just thinking about the baby and how much I can't wait to meet him.'' I say truthfully.

She pulls back to look at me and there are tears in her eyes, I know they are happy tears. ''Oh Edward me too. I can't wait to see him.'' She whispers and I can tell that she is getting emotional and I try to lighten the moment. ''Well then it's just as well he's coming so soon. What would you have done if you had to wait for nine months.'' I tease and she grins at me, her tears forgotten. Mission accomplished.

''Jeez, I don't know how women do this for that long Edward, I think I would go out of my mind.'' I laugh at her as I recall some of my training back when I was a medical student. Although I did nothing hands on I remember some of the thoughts that went through the minds of the fathers to be. ''I think some of them do go a bit of the rails.'' I chuckle.

''I don't blame them,'' she mutters but then looks up at me and smiles. ''But it will all be worth it in the end when we have our little guy.''

Her faith in Carlisle and the fact that she trusts everything is going to work out for the best is contagious. I find myself actually starting to believe that maybe everything really will be okay. If I think any other way I will lose my mind.

**Carlisle and Esme return** in the early afternoon and are informed of Alice and Jasper's imminent departure. They only stay around long enough to give Carlisle the details of how they are going to get to South America and back, and what they expect to find when they meet this stranger. Esme showers them in hugs and kisses as they make their escape for the door. Alice humours her but I pick up on Jasper's slight embarrassment at her display of affection. If Esme realised this she chose not to take any notice. As far as she was concerned, he was her son so she was going to bid him farewell, so what if he got a bit shy about it.

Bella sleeps through their departure. She wanted to be awake for it but as she is so tired all of the time now I decided it was best to let her rest. Emmett and Rosalie had spent the last few hours in the garage while Rosalie tinkered with her BMW. They come to bid farewell to Alice and Jasper with promises of phone calls and to be careful.

Once they are gone I sit back down with Bella and the rest of the family join us in the living room. We talk much too low for Bella to hear us so as not to disturb her.

''So, have you and Bella chosen any names yet?'' Rosalie enquires, she is excited to hear anything regarding the baby.

''Not really, everything has happened so fast we really haven't had time to discuss it.'' I hadn't given much thought to it at all really, I am more focused on the delivery being safe for Bella and the child.

''Well then let's make this easy on everyone…call him Emmett.'' Emmett beams at his suggestion and Rosalie rolls her eyes at him. ''We can't have two Emmett's in the house for eternity, it would be confusing to have two people with the same name.'' Emmett's face falls at Rosalie's reasoning. She rubs his thigh to soften the blow and he immediately perks up, his chagrin forgotten the instant Rosalie touched him. God she's good at dealing with him, Emmet can be such a kid at times and Rosalie knows just how to reel him back in while still showing her love for him.

''I'm sure Bella has a few ideas.'' Esme states diplomatically.

''Still though it won't help to give her a few suggestions, just in case.'' Rosalie mentally goes through a few names she likes.

I look down at Bella, she looks so innocent when she is asleep, so young. I rub a finger down her cheek gently, ''I'll let Bella name him, whatever she picks will be perfect.''

We talk some more about the baby and what I can read from him. And we talk about what may lay ahead for Alice and Jasper in South America. Eventually the afternoon has worn on and Bella is still asleep. Esme decides to make a start on Bella's dinner while Carlisle heads up to his office. Emmett has been having a few lewd thoughts about Rosalie for the last half an hour. Even without the mind reading it was fairly clear for us all to see on his face what his thoughts were. Once Esme and Carlisle have gone he gets up and pulls a very willing Rosalie with him. ''Yeah…we're going for a walk.'' He says as they head out the door. Right.

**BPOV**

**I wake to the most** **delicious** aroma. It smells like tomatoes, cheese and oregano. Mmmh Esme is making Italian, my favourite. I yawn and stretch as I awake from my nap. When I open my eyes I am surprised to see that it is dark outside. Some nap, it was more like a mini coma. ''What time is it?'' I ask Edward who is still sitting on the couch with me lying half on top of him, he is running his fingers slowly through my hair. I want to purr it feels so good.

''Almost seven pm, you had quite a sleep. You must have been really tired.'' He leans down to kiss my forehead. ''Better now?''

''Mmm yeah'' I yawn again. ''I'm really hungry now though, something smells delicious.''

Edward wrinkles his nose at the smell of human food, making me giggle. ''Esme is making lasagne.''

''Oooh yummy, my favourite. I have to pee first.''

''Of course you do.'' Edward chuckles as he picks me up.

''All I do is eat, sleep and pee. Anyone would think _I_ was the baby.'' I grumble and Edward laughs again.

Once I'm finished my delicious dinner I am tired again. ''Oh this is getting ridiculous'' I mutter around a yawn. ''I refuse to go to bed before ten tonight Edward so you will have to do something to entertain me.''

Edward thinks for a minute before I see an idea hit him. ''We were talking earlier while you were resting and Rosalie was wondering if we had decided on a name for the baby.''

I bite my lip, I have already decided what I want to call him but I haven't said anything in case Edward disagrees. I decide to get a feel for what he likes first. ''What did you have in mind'' I question him.

Edward shrugs his shoulders, ''To be honest I hadn't even considered it until Rosalie brought it up.'' Edward looks at me and I can see the humour in his eyes. ''What'' I ask as I grin at him.

''Rosalie and Emmett have a few…suggestions.'' He smirks at the thought ''Do you want to hear some of them?'' I nod, this should be good, and I can only imagine what Emmett has come up with.

''Well Rosalie was running through names in her head and I picked out a few of the more…interesting ones. Her personal favourites are Clarence for a boy and Maude for a girl.'' He stops to gauge my reaction.

I wrinkle my nose ''Clarence and Maude? No way, you are kidding me.'' I shake my head.

Edward laughs out loud, ''you forget when she was young those are the names that would have been popular. We don't change our likes and dislikes after we become vampires and Rosalie is extremely old fashioned.''

''Yeah but seriously…Maude?'' I shake my head.

Edward, enjoying my reaction, decides to continue. ''She also likes Albert, Fred, Mabel and Bertha…''

He looks as though he could continue but I stop him with a giggle as I place my hand over his smiling lips. ''Okay, okay I think it's safe to say we won't be using any of Rose's suggestions.'' I laugh again. ''What did Emmett suggest?'' This should be good.

''Oh Emmett only had one suggestion. He wanted you to name the baby Emmett, after him.'' Edward eyes me comically for my reaction and I can't help it, I burst into peals of laughter. ''No way, that's never going to happen.''

''That's what Rosalie and I said and I can tell you right now, he was definitely put out over it.'' Edward is serious and I can't help but find it funny that Emmett was sulking because I wouldn't name our baby after him. ''He's so silly.''

Edward wraps his arms around me and nuzzles my neck. ''That's not exactly news my love. So, what did you have in mind?''

I twist my mouth to the side as I wonder if I should tell him. He looks at me so expectantly. What the hell ''I want to call him EJ.'' I whisper.

''EJ?'' Edward echoes. I can tell he's surprised at my choice, he is trying to work out what it means I think. ''I am assuming its Edward something. Am I right?'' he grins at me cockily and I decide to tease him a little.

''Well…it was supposed to be Edward Junior. But now after Emmett's suggestions I may change it to Emmett Junior. What do you think?''

''You will do no such thing.'' Edward growls playfully. ''I love it. But what if it really is a girl?'' I roll my eyes and don't answer. How many times do I have to tell everyone that I am definitely having a boy?

**A/N Hope this was worth the wait guys, please review. I love reading your feedback and ideas x**


End file.
